Bring Me To Life
by Bitterness11
Summary: Kaname Kuran left Yuki to complet her life as a human for the best, but in return he drowned more and more in his darkness . Zero Kiryu was watching him with something like .. concern ? Kaze .
1. His Empty Cold Eyes

**Bring me to life**

_**How can you see into my eyes? **_

_**Like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

* * *

_'I'm sorry Yuki, you will be better without me'_

Kaname Kuran took a deep breath "As you heard Yuki, there won't be anything between us, you were fooling yourself. You are just a mere girl who I saved out of pity, nothing more.. I won't repeat myself again ..." He continued in a low dangerous voice "Stop bothering me"

With that he gave her his back and started walking to the Moon dorms 'I'm sorry, you don't need me anymore Yuki, you have your own family now, your own life. And you have someone will protect you from whatever might happen'

..

When he walked far enough and she can't see him anymore, he stopped, how stupid he was when he was thinking of turning her, just because he was tired of his loneliness, pretending, and of his false facade.

He was going to waste Juri's sacrifice just for his own happiness, how selfish. Juri's decision is the best for Yuki, he knows that, a pureblood's life is a curse, and it would be a torture for little Yuki.

He closed his eyes and sighed when he sensed an angry present approaching. He heard the angry shout "Kuran you bastard! What did you do to her?! I thought you loved her in your own way! How could you make her cry like that have you no shame?! Listen to me you sadistic bastard if you came near her ever again I swear I'll shoot you in that head of yours, got it?!" Said Zero trying hard to prevent himself from shooting the arrogant pureblood in front of him.

Kaname didn't open his eyes; he shrugged "Yes I got it Kiryu. Just to let you know, you can have her all to yourself it's not my damn business from now on. Now if you excuse me I have things to do better than listening to you" He walked away never looking at Zero and leaving him wide eyes.

'As expected from you Kiryu, I hope I don't regret leaving her in your hands, and Cross's of course'

Zero watched when the other man walked away gracefully, as if he didn't say anything other than greeting! What the hell?! How could that damn bloodsucker say something like that?! He doesn't love Yuki anymore .. Is that even possible? One day he was doing everything for her he even gave him his damn blood just to protect her then the next day he says he doesn't love her! Was it all a game to him and now he got bored and throw them away? Wait.. What them?! No he just throw Yuki away, but.. Somehow this seems wrong, secretly Zero was respecting Kuran for some reasons, so.. Maybe Kuran really did this for Yuki's sake.. He grabbed his hear in frustration "Argh damn you Kuran what the hell was that?! Fuck you!"

* * *

"Zero are you there?" Called Yuki outside his room's door, it has been a week since Kuran told her that she doesn't matter to him anymore, and to get out of his way. She told him what he said to her that night when she was crying, hell.. It was hard to shut her! But it seems that she had got over it now, she started to stick by his side longer these days, and that somewhat comforted him. He was always worried about her when she was talking to that bloodsucker. And about the bloodsucker.. Kuran was attending his lessons as usual these last days, and all of them he was ignoring Yuki, no smiles even, but today he didn't shown with the others. He wonders why is that? Of course he isn't sick because that monster never get sick, maybe he is busy he has a lot of work on his shoulders after all. Hell if he has a free time he will come to bug him as usual!

"Zero! I know you are here so open the door!" Yuki yelled again cutting his thoughts 'That's better why I'm thinking about that bastard anyway!'

He stood to open the door "Coming Yuki, what is it why are you so worked up like this?"

Yuki put her hands on her hips "Don't say that while you were just sitting here and made me waiting all that time! Anyway Zero tomorrow me and Yuri will go to a cave near the school for some homework for the history teacher.."

Zero roll his eyes "Don't tell me that you two are scared and want company"

Yuki pouted slightly "Of course not silly, I just told you because you have to take all the guardian's duty" she giggled "Don't skip that Zero or Chairman will punish you. don't be stupid and wear your jacket you know its colder these days, good night" She waved to him and walked to her room .

"Night Yuki"

Zero sighed and closed his door. Dammit he was planning on resting well tomorrow, as Yuki said its getting colder and what anything better to do other than sleeping, but unfortunately that won't seem to happen.

* * *

He cursed through his breaths while he was walking to the Chairman office. It was around the 1 PM in the noon and in Holiday at that ! What is it with that stupid Headmaster to call him at this hour?! he was just finished his patrol in the school and it's His rest time!

He opened the office's door without knocking " what is it Chair...man"

His eyes fell on the figure sitting calmly next to the Chairman "And what the hell is he doing here?!"

It seems the bastard has shut off his aura so he wouldn't sense his present, but something about Kuran was off he noticed .. He was wearing just a black shirt and black pants, who would be crazy enough to wear that in the first days of winter's season! No doubt how crazy they are but he wonders if purebloods ever get cold? and yeah .. Of course something would be off about the bloodsucker because it's his sleeping time in the middle of the noon.

Cross stood up quickly "Oh my son Zero! Yuki didn't comeback till now ! Something must have happened to them!"

"Wha..."

"She told me they won't be late but look at the clock it has been 6 hours already and they didn't comeback yet! Oh my poor Yuki I hope she is okay!"

Kuran put one hand to cover his face and stood up "Let's go find them Kiryu, and stoop yelling we have wasted enough time"

Zero said between a gritted teeth "Why are you even here Kuran?! I'll go by myself you stay out of her life as you said!"

Cross raised his hands "Please Zero don't make it any harder I asked him to go with you it's dangerous to go alone you won't know what would happen"

While Cross was talking Kuran opened the door and left quietly, Zero turned to glare at his said Father "Fine I'll go with that bastard but don't you ever do that again we want him out of our lives for god's sake!"

When he exited the room he saw Kaname leaning on the wall and his arms crossed on his chest waiting for him, it seems that he heard him .. so what ?! He wanted him to hear anyway .

When Kaname saw Zero coming he started walking without saying a word, Zero walked with him silently cursing under his breath .

* * *

Zero's eyes widened "Is this the cave?! It looks really small"

Kaname said while he was entering the cave and lowering his head slightly "Just the entrance is small but you'll see once we enter"

Zero stared at Kuran's back for a moment, Kuran was taking his time in his walking! He smirked and speed up his steps, he pushed Kaname's back forward "Hurry up there is no time for your grace and ... Agh!"

He closed his eyes when he suddenly fell after Kuran and expected the hard rock to hit his head, but the hard hit didn't come at all instead he felt something a' little' gentler than what he expected. He opened his eyes slowly and his eyes widened slightly when he knew that Kuran has used his hand to prevent his head from hitting the rock directly. He stared at the other with his mouth slightly open and shock is written in his eyes. Kaname closed his eyes to avoid his gaze and sighed "Would you mind getting off of me Kiryu you are definitely not as thin as you think"

Zero jumped immediately, dammit he was lying on top of the bastard without realising it!

Zero watched Kaname staring at his injured hand with a blank face, he wanted to apologise but he couldn't, he opened his mouth and closed it again without any word. The bastard deserves this anyway doesn't he?! He glared at the wall next to him, he knows that he was mad at himself more than the other "You shouldn't have done that, I would have been just fine" He couldn't look at the other in the eyes because well .. He was feeling guilty.

He heard a cracking sound and turned his gaze to Kuran surprised, he blinked when he saw Kuran just closed his fingers and opened them, then he stood "Don't get full of yourself, I didn't do it for your sake"

He snorted and said sarcastically "Oh I forgot you did it for Yuuki didn't you?"

He watched Kuran's features closely but felt disappointed when the other just answered coldly "Drop it, I won't be pleased if you fell unconscious and I have to carry you all the way back"

He grimaced but his eyes never left Kaname who brushed his clothes from the dust and offered a hand towards him "I hope you didn't get hurt Kiryu?"

Zero stared at the offered hand for a moment, why is Kuran doing this?! Is something wrong with him?! Never in his life Kuran had treated him as a life being, so what's the deference now?!

He scowled before standing on his own "I'm fine, don't pretend you that you even care .." He glared at his feet and said in a low voice "I hate it .."

Kaname lowered his hand and sighed "Just to let you know I wasn't pretending and I wasn't concerned either, I was just being polite"

Zero yelled suddenly at the other's face "Well don't be! Since when did you care to be polite to me Kuran?! What's wrong with you anyway did you hit your head or something?"

Kaname shrugged before he turned and started walking "I can sense them from here Kiryu, let's keep walking"

Zero cursed silently and followed him, dammit he was confused! Why is the bastard behaving this way? It couldn't be because of Yuki he was fine all the last week . So what?

Kaname stopped suddenly causing Zero to bump into him "Don't stop all of sudden you bastard there is someone walking behind you bloodsucker!"

Kaname said calmly un fazed by the frustrated boy behind him "They are here, and they seems fine. There is a faint smell of blood so maybe one of them hurt herself and they couldn't get back. Well Kiryu .." He looked at Zero in the eyes "I'm sure you can return them without me"

Zero stared at the other for awhile, there must be something bothering him.. deeply. Somehow Zero didn't like it and didn't know why. It's obvious that Kuran doesn't want Yuki to know that he was here too. that explains why he didn't walk further in. At last Zero shrugged "Fine"

He watched Kuran walking until he disappeared from the sight. He walked to the place where Kuran said they were in, and he was right. He saw Yuki and Yuri sitting and talking with some giggles "It seems there are someones having fun while the others are looking for them?"

Yuki hurriedly jumped "Zero! I'm glad you came! See Yuri I won! I said you would come and Yuri said Kuran senpai would, and I won"

Zero looked at his feet to avoid looking at her eyes "Well congratulations for you Yuki"

"See Zero Yuri injured her leg and we couldn't get back "

Yuri giggled "It was stupid of me I was excited "

"It's okay, you really got us worried I'm glad you are fine, now let's get back it's freezing!"

* * *

Zero lay down on his bed, it was a long tiring day. Carrying Yuri all the way back didn't help either, it's right that he is a vampire but still that took a lot of energy.

He wonders .. What's wrong with Kuran today? He couldn't take him off of his mind! Something was not right, he turned on his side and stared at the window, tonight is so much colder than the nights before. It seems he won't be able to sleep with that bastard occupying his mind!

He stood and took his jacket 'I think I should see what's the matter myself '

He walked to the Moon dorms, sure the vampires would be awake but he doesn't care, he will talk to Kuran and ask him then leave, there's no big deal about it!

'I'm sure he won't answer me if he was on his nature.. But if he was in the condition he was on in this afternoon well ..' He doesn't know what to think.

He knocked on the door, he remembered the night when he came here then Kuran gave him his blood, it's hard to know what the other is thinking about.

The door opened and Takuma stared at him surprised before smiling warmly "Wow hello Zero-kun to whom we own the pleasure?"

He put his hands into his pockets and stared with bored eyes at the other "Takuma-senpai, is Kuran here?"

Dammit he wants to get this over with!

"Oh! No he isn't .. He didn't comeback since the Chairman called him. He told the maid he would be late, do you want to come in till he get back Zero-kun?"

Zero shook his head with a light frown on his face "No I'll be back in another time"

He turned on his heels and ignored Takuma who waved to him "See you soon Zero-kun!"

The idiot didn't comeback when they found Yuki why?! Is he stupid or is he stupid for staying out in this freezing night?!

Why is he so worked up anyway?! He knows the bastard always disappears suddenly. It's not unusual thing for him. But still ..

'I guess I should look out for him, but first I have to take something'

* * *

Where is that dammn bloodsucker he has been searching in the woods for hour now and it just getting colder! Damn that basterd he doesn't even know if he was still in the woods or not! Wait .. It seems that he can sense the other's presence now.

He walked to where Kuran's aura was coming from. His eyes widened slightly, a lake? In a place like this? It's the first time he knows there is a lake in this place.

"What brings you here? Not just taking a walk I assume?" Came that calm quite voice, although it was hoarse from not talking for a long time.

Zero looked at the other closely, as he expected Kuran wasn't wearing anything other than the black shirt, and he looks .. miserable to say the least. He was sitting on a big rock next to the lake staring at him with half closed blank eyes.

He said quietly careful not to put any emotion into his voice "What are you doing here at this late hour?"

Kuran closed his eyes and held a sigh "I think I asked you first, didn't I Kiryu? besides .. It isn't late for me"

Zero inhaled deeply, Now or never .. He said to himself. He took some steps to the other and when Kuran didn't open his eyes nor move he put the jacket he brought with him on Kaname's shoulders.

Kaname opened his eyes hastily, he raised his head and stared at Zero silently asking him. He lowered his eyes after awhile "I'll admit, you shocked me, but thank you Kiryu"

Zero took steps back and smiled briefly "You are welcome"

To his surprise he saw a hint of smile on Kuran's lips before he turned his blank gaze again to the lake.

Zero put his hands in he's pockets casually and kicked a small stone towards the serene looking water "So .. Why are you still here? Do You know you stayed out here for almost ten hours or maybe more?"

All he wanted was to shut his mouth and return to the Academy, why is he still here with this bastard?! What the hell brought him here in the first place?!

He flinched when he heard Kuran's calm voice "No, I didn't bring my watch"

It's no use, something was keeping him here, the same thing that prevented him from sleeping peacefully. Okay he is worried for the pureblood bastard so what?!

He bit his lip and turned his eyes to glance at the other "You didn't answer my question Kuran, is something wrong?"

His eyes widened slightly when Kuran lift his lost gaze to the dark sky "The snow will fall at any minute"

He hissed at the bastard's way in avoiding his question "Kuran!"

A light frown appeared on his features when he saw the faint smile on the other's slightly pale face "That's my answer Kiryu"

He did like Kuran and lift his gaze to stares at the dark sky. The snow started falling like Kuran had said, he turned his gaze to the other .. He was staring at the falling snow, he looked lost, lonely at the moment.

He clinched his hands to fists, what's wrong with him?! Why he hated seeing Kuran in such a state?! Isn't that what he wanted to see all the past for years?! Isn't that what he longed for?!

Seeing this arrogant pureblood in pain, watching him suffer like he himself had suffered the past years!

Why he couldn't laugh at the other's face or at least smirk in victory?!

However, that's not what he wants to do right now. There is absolutely no pleasure to be had in seeing a noble spirit broken. Was Kuran's spirit a noble or not?! He doesn't know. He had saw how Kuran was treating Yuuki before, and that still confused him till now. After all, there are a lot of things about Kuran he isn't aware of.

His clinched fists loosened. For oblivious reasons, he hates seeing Kuran like this.

He whispered quietly before he could prevent himself "Kuran .."

He watched when Kuran closed his eyes while the snow was falling on his unusually pale face "You see Kiryu .. When it's always the first night to be snowing, I find myself bidding farewell to someone was dear to me, I just .. have to let go .. _Forever_"

He stared in awe when he saw a sad anguished gaze flickers inside those wine-red eyes before it disappeared completely. Does he mean .. Yuuki?

He couldn't hold back the question that passed through his lips hastily "Kuran you didn't have to leave her if you still want her so why did you?!"

"It's for her sake that I left her Kiryu and you know it, besides .. She doesn't need me like she used to. I don't regret leaving her Kiryu, and this is the last night I'm thinking of her this way"

Zero raised one eyebrow still amazed "Can you?"

He didn't waver when Kuran meets gaze with a smirk "Try me"

He sighed and sat next to other and didn't miss the slight surprise in those dark eyes "So do you hate these nights?"

He watched when Kuran shrugged and turned his blank gaze to the lake "I don't know"

A small smile tugged on his lips, he knows that Kuran was confused about his sudden behaviours but chose to ignore it. If he didn't ask he won't offer to tell him, that if .. He himself knows what the hell is wrong with him!

His smile faded slowly, he knows he might regret his recklessness tonight, Kuran might throw it on his face later. He sighed and chose to ignore this depressing thoughts. He kept his gaze in front of him when he asked after a moment "You knew it's cold tonight why didn't you wear something warm?"

Came the lazy replay "We don't get sick Kiryu"

He turned his wide questioning eyes to Kuran "But sure you feel the cold right?"

He frowned when Kuran didn't answer, he hesitated before he took Kaname's cold hand in his "You are freezing! Let's get back"

He was surprised when the other didn't snatch his hand from his and just knitted his eyebrows with a quiet "Why..?"

Zero knew what Kuran was asking about, and he doesn't blame him. He stood and grabbed the other to stand with him "I know it's weird and I don't know how to say it but .. It was obvious that there is something bothering you and it wasn't like you to let it show" He let go of Kaname's hand "So.."

He bit his lower lip when he saw the confusion in Kaname's dark eyes "You were worried?"

He scowled to cover his unwanted embarrassment "No I wasn't worried vampire! It's my job as a prefect .."

He stopped his mumbling and shut his mouth when he saw a smirk on Kuran's lips "You know you are lying Kiryu"

He wanted to deny it or to shout at the other or anything but he couldn't, he just stood there lips slightly parted and his eyes widened. He got hold of himself and closed his lips before smiling slightly. That's better, never in his life he thought that he will be relieved someday at seeing Kuran's smirking face. But well .. Here he was.

He blinked when Kaname suddenly turned his face to the side, his dark hair fell on his face and hide his eyes from Zero "I apologise for everything I did for you Kiryu, I was jealous .. But now it doesn't matter" He turned his gaze again towards Zero "Will you be able to forgive me Kiryu?"

He stared dumbfounded at Kuran's blank face, does he mean it?! Truly?!

He held the other's gaze for a moment, what he will be able to see inside those empty dark eyes?! His lips slightly parted in surprise when he saw a hint of pain, anguish and loneliness into the wine-red orbs. His heart ached, he doesn't want to see that look again, it's pains him without him knowing why!

He shook his head after a moment "We are even Kuran. I'm sorry for everything bad I said to you as well as stabbing you when we first met" He chuckled "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but .. Can we start from the beginning? Maybe we could be friends?"

He offered his hand to Kuran for hand shake, he didn't know what got into him .. But when he saw the sad and lonely gaze in those dark brown reddish eyes he realised he doesn't want to see it in those eyes again, and he will work on it.

His smile widened when Kuran took his extended hand and shook it gently "I don't see why not?"

Although he was wondering about the unexpected gentle shake, he smirked "Yeah, there is no girl we fight each other for anymore"

To his surprise a genuine smile graced Kaname's well shaped lips.

* * *

_**Without a soul,**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there **_

_**And lead it back home**_


	2. He Didn't Push Me Away

**Author's Note :** I posted the first chapter in haste I didn't have time to tell you that English isn't my language, I'm sorry for any mistakes .

and about the story's title and the opening and ending lines its belong to the song " Bring me to life , by Evanscence " .

Before I forget this is my first story, so plz help me with your opinions and reviews .

* * *

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

* * *

"I apologise again for everything I have done, although you did deserve part of it. I really am sorry"

Kaname said with a slight smirk when they stopped on the road between the Moon dorms and the Sun dorms .

Zero mumbled but was smiling nonetheless "Bastard"

They were just got back from the forest, Zero looked at Kaname in the eyes "Sleep well Kuran okay? It's obvious you haven't slept in some days now you look horrible"

Kaname chuckled "Thank you Kiryu, I will"

"Fine then good night Kuran" Zero thought not in his worse nightmare he dreamed about saying this to Kuran from all the people! He jerked from his thoughts on Kaname's hand ruffling his hear gently.

When he looked up he saw Kaname smiling slightly at him "Good night to you too .. _Zero_"

...

Zero woke up suddenly and sat on his bed breathing hurriedly, a dream? But how ?! It looked exactly like what happened yesterday except for .. The warmth in Kaname's eyes. He lie down on his back and stared at the ceiling, Kuran really did called him Zero, with that deep voice of his it felt weird .. really weird, but in a good way nonetheless .

What really bothered him yesterday was the look of emptiness in Kaname's eyes, and dammit he really did dreamed of him.

He sighed deeply, it seems he can't hate the other like he used to anymore, shit he even asked Kuran to be friends and he agreed! He covered his face with his hands .. All the last night was like a dream, Kuran wasn't his normal self, and he Zero wasn't himself either !

Yeah and what about the promise he made to himself to take away Kaname's pain .. or try at least, and to replace the look of emptiness and lifeless with a more warm one 'Like the one I saw in my dream maybe'

He grabbed his hair roughly "Dammit what's wrong with me !"

"Zero are you awake? We have to patrol the school now you know?"

Came Yuki's cheerful voice behind the door .

"Yeah Yuki I'm coming" He stood and went to the bathroom to take a shower .

* * *

"You know Zero Kaname sinpai came here this morning before I woke you up"

They were just finished their patrol and it was noon now, Zero acted like he doesn't care as always "He did?"

He tried to not show that he cares around Yuki, She nodded "Yeah but I didn't see him the Chairman told me before he came. He also told me that I must get over it and treat him like a normal dorm president .. Because of his duties he will always come to the Chairman office" she smiled a little "You know Zero I really got over it I don't have any feelings for him now I know you won't believe me but its the truth and I know its weird but that's how I really feel .. I just .. Not ready to seeing him yet .."

Zero put his hand gently on her shoulder "I believe you Yuki, don't worry about it okay ?"

She smiled "Okay Zero and its really doesn't matter because I still have you"

When Yuki said that he felt something ache in his chest, what would Yuki do if she knew that he doesn't hate Kaname now like he used to .

He watched Yuki's back until she disappeared, is it really hard to have their friendship in the same time ? When he was hating Kaname he was having all Yuki's trust, and now if he become Kaname's friend he was sure as hell he will lose Yuki for good .

"Agh shit shit shit!"

But .. Why Kaname came here ? Why wasn't he sleeping ? He should visit him tonight and ask him himself, he will let the Yuki or Kaname for later and let fate decide .

* * *

When Zero stood before the Moon dorms main door he hesitated, its night time and the vampires would be all awake .. Is it okay if he came and talk to Kaname?

The door's sudden open jerked him from his thoughts, he returned backward some steps before he saw Takuma grinning at him "Good evening Zero-kun I was waiting for you "

Zero looked at him suspected "Waiting for me for what?"

Takuma laughed and moved from the doorway "Actually Kaname told me to make sure you go to his room unharmed whenever you came"

Zero mumbles, not meeting Takuma's eyes "He knew I was coming"

He didn't meant it to be a question, but Takuma answered "I told him you came for him yesterday when he wasn't here, now come in please I'll show you the way"

Zero snorted secretly, he knows the way very well.

When he entered he glared back at the vampires on his way, it seems they all dislike him and now they all showing it because Kaname wasn't around.

"See Zero-kun that door in the end of the hallway its Kaname's room" He said while he was going back "And don't kill each other for me ok?"

Zero snorted in response and made his way to the big doors for Kaname's room. He stood before the door and started thinking about what he should say to Kaname. He came here before he has the time to think about that, maybe he shouldn't ..

Suddenly the door opened by itself and he heard Kaname's velvet voice from inside "Until when do you plan on staying out there Zero?"

Here he said his name again .. Dammit how he liked the way he says it. Hero took a deep breath and entered "Damn you bastards and your super senses, you caught me twice today" He turned to close the door but Kaname closed it before he even could touch it.

He glared at Kaname who was looking outside the window "It's your fault Zero you were just standing there waiting for the door to open by itself"

Zero's eyes widened "You were watching me?!" He crossed his arms on his chest "You are an arrogant bastard pureblood you know that?"

Kaname turned towards him with a smirk on his lips "Yeah I know that very well, It suits my reputation"

Zero turned his face to the side and pursued his lips "I don't remember giving you the permission to call me by my first name"

Kaname slowly walked to Zero "If I remember well Zero .." He stood in front of Zero and put his hand on Zero's hair then he pulled some strands a little roughly "Friends don't need permissions"

"Hey!" Zero massages his hair "I was joking Kaname and you knew it you didn't have to do that its hurt! And don't repeat my name all the time its freaking weird!"

He felt his heart pounding frimly in his chest when he heard Kaname's chuckles "You deserve it, now why did you came here? I know how you hate this building not to speak about my room?"

Zero sighed "From the moment I stopped hating the arrogant bastard and that is you I knew I should deal with my hatred.. But that is not the case Kaname .. You didn't sleep did you? I can see from all this papers that you was working on them for god knows how long .."

Kaname lowered his gaze "It's a work that has to be done as quickly as possible, so .." Kaname raised his head and meet Zero's eyes "You came here just to check on me?"

Zero didn't know how to replay, now that he was staring at the exhausted looking pureblood .. all he wants to do is to hug him and let him sleep peacefully. He doesn't understand how he was hating this person in front of him .. But will Kaname wasn't good with him like he is now, truth to be told he was more than a jerk!

He sighed when he remembered Kaname was waiting for his answer "It doesn't matter anyway does it? I have to go now Kaname promise me you will sleep this time?"

Kaname said while he was playing with Zero's jacket buttons "Why do you have to go now, sure you can stay here for awhile?"

Zero pulled Kaname's hand away not too roughly, he didn't want to upset the other but this close gestured made him nervous "Cross asked me to drop into town tonight to buy some stuff and I thought I'll take the chance and eat a peaceful dinner away from that crazy said father"

Kaname chuckled "I don't blame you, do you mind if I go with you then?"

Zero's eyes widened in surprise "Do you want to ? .. I mean you look tired and .."

Kaname cut him off "I do want to Zero"

Zero smiled "Fine then I don't mind"

* * *

"What was Cross thinking when he send you to town at Night just because of some fresh bread and milk?!"

Said Kaname in a low calm voice trying hard to control his anger, they just got the 'stuff' Cross wanted and now they were heading to a restaurant for the dinner.

Zero shrugged "It's important for the breakfast you know"

Kaname took a deep breath "You could have just declined?"

"I told you I wanted to come anyway, why do you keep complaining about this don't forget you are the one who said want to come neither me nor Cross forced you!"

"I didn't complain!"

In this point Zero stopped walking and turned to Kaname, and Kaname stopped in return. Zero snapped "Oh really? Then who said we should take the limo and when we started walking he said he can pick me up and go to where I want in no time instead of walking all the way there?! Seriously Kaname you shouldn't have come if you didn't want to"

Kaname resumed walking and passed Zero "Fine stop yelling you are giving me a headache"

Zero crossed his eyebrows "Where do you think you are going?"

Kaname turned his face to him without any emotion and raised an eyebrow "To the academy of course?"

Zero frowned slightly "You don't want to have dinner with me?"

Kaname sighed deeply and put one hand on his face "I totally forgot, what do you want to eat?"

Zero smiled despite himself "Ramen of course, come on let's go"

Zero's smiled widened, they really treat each other like friends aren't they? At least Kaname didn't leave him here and went back to the academy.

..

When they entered the Ramen shop an old man called to Zero "Oh Zero it has been awhile ! And I see you brought a friend with you this time"

"Good evening uncle, sorry for the absence I was kind of busy, and this is my friend Kaname"

The old man smiled warmly at Kaname "Hello boy, its good to see Zero get at least one friend his temper is like a grumpy old man"

Kaname returned the smile "Yeah I bet it is"

Zero crossed his arms "Would you please stop talking about me and give us both your special ramen we are starving"

Kaname said while he was setting "Talk about yourself I'm not"

Zero shot him a glare "Then why did you come here in the first place?! I can't stand this!"

Kaname put his hand on his cheek and said calmly "I wanted to make sure you will be safe"

Zero looked at him shocked for awhile and before he could replay..

"Here is your ramen boys " the old man put the dishes on the table .

Kaname thanked him and when the old man went far enough Zero asked in a low voice "What exactly do you mean?"

Kaname started eating gracefully "You know exactly what I mean Zero"

"You wanted to protect me? From what?"

"You know very well how this town is dangerous at night, especially for you Zero, a vampire hunter. Now eat this before its get cold and by the way thank you for bringing me hear" _instead of Yuki_ .. He wanted to say.

Zero took his spoon and started eating quietly, how stupid he was when he didn't figure that by himself. Kaname was really tired to be want to come with him, now all the limo thing make sense .. He was tired but he wanted to make sure he will be safe.

Who thought that Kaname Kuran might do this for him? Dammit he felt guilty for yelling at the pureblood.

They finished eating in silence, when they payed they headed back to the academy. Zero was walking beside Kaname trying very hard to find the right words to apologise.

After awhile of walking in silence Kaname mumbled "What's on your mind?"

Zero hesitated "Um .. Kaname .. I'm sorry for yelling at you before, you were just trying to protect me and I'm .."

"It's nothing Zero, you really gave me a headache .." He smiled slightly "But this is not the first time you did so don't worry I got used to it"

Zero tried to glare at him but ended up smiling "You bastard, you should have told me"

"And you won't let me go with you"

Zero chuckled "Yeah, but would you listen?"

Kaname smirked "No way in hell"

When they entered the school ground Kaname stopped and turned his gaze to the other "Come to my room for some tea Zero would you?"

Zero shook his head "No you have to rest you really look like a ghost right now"

When he saw the disappointed look in Kaname's eyes he said quickly "Fine I'll come but don't look at me like that!"

Kaname chuckled at his reaction "I never thought it will work on you, you are a very kind hearted Zero you know"

Zero punched him on his shoulder "You bastard don't say my name like that!"

* * *

Kaname put his empty tea cup on the tea table and stood, he opened his large closet "I was going to return your jacket today but I didn't have time " He returned and put the jacket on the table, but sat on the couch next to Zero instead of the armchair he was setting on before, he looked at Zero's eyes "Say Zero .. Why did you become _nice to me_?"

Zero looked at him closely, his dark hear that reach his unique wine-red eyes, what a beautiful picture. He looked deadly tired, exhausted even, but .. Really why did he suddenly stopped hating Kaname? Is it because of the look of emptiness and completely lost that covered his eyes especially when he left Yuki?

Zero shook his head "I don't know .."

"Look at me Zero " He returned his gaze back to Kaname, and the other held his gaze "What will make me trust you? And how could you trust me so easily after all what happened between us?"

He put his hand on Zero's cheek "You know very well how devious I'm, tell me .. Weren't you afraid that maybe I'll rib your heart at any second? Especially when you know I won't keep you alive because of Yuki anymore?"

Zero's eyes widened in shock and disbelieve, what's this nonsense Kaname was saying?! He searched Kaname's eyes for anything but they were _blank_ and cold. Didn't Kaname want to be his friend? Was it all a game to him? He wanted to say anything but his mouth felt dry. he opened his mouth then closed it again without any word.

Suddenly Kaname's gaze softened a little "I see .. You are honest with your feelings towards me" He leaned his head on Zero's shoulder "So do I .. I'm sorry Zero I was just testing you"

Zero glanced at the soft dark hair next to his cheek, he loved the way Kaname was close to him. He mumbled mindlessly "Testing me ..? So you do trust me then?"

He stared with slightly wide-eyes when Kaname put his head on his thigh and lifted his legs on the couch. When he finely laid on his back he meets his surprised gaze "I do .." He blinked when Kaname put his hand gently on his cheek again "I know I may regret this, but for now it doesn't matter .. You will be my first real friend Zero, I didn't let anyone see my weakness like I had allowed you"

Zero hesitated before he touched Kaname's dark brown hair with his hand. How he liked how its softness feel, when he saw Kaname leaning into it he smiled "I won't disappoint you Kaname, and I trust you too, to be honest it didn't cross my mind that you might kill me in any second"

Kaname chuckled" Too bad you were naïve at that .." Suddenly his look became serious " Zero .. Are you thirsty ? do you want my blood right now?"

Zero looked at him shocked "Wha... No no I'm not and I'm not going to take your blood"

Kaname frowned "Why not?"

Zero sighed "We will talk about this later you are tired now"

Kaname closed his eyes and a small smile tugged on his lips "Yeah I'm .."

They fell in silence after that, Zero just played with Kaname's hair and let his thoughts to wonder .. How they ended up this way?

And what about Yuki? She won't forgive him for this, he looked at Kaname's peaceful looking face .. Did the pureblood fell asleep?

He whispered "Kaname, are you awake?"

He smiled when the other didn't respond and just moved his face a little closer to Zero's stomach "How we ended up like this? It seems I can't go back to hating you .." His voice shuddered a little "I can't let go of neither of you, what should I do ..?"

He felt his eyes heavy now, slowly he dropped his head backwards and with a sigh he closed his eyes. There was nothing on his mind but .. _the empty gaze in Kaname's wine-red eyes._

* * *

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_


	3. He Fears Losing Me

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

* * *

"_Zero, wake up .. Zero_!" Someone was shaking him roughly from behind, it couldn't be Yuki she never been this rough!

He opened his eyes slowly his eyebrows knitted in annoyance "Shit stop bothering me!"

Then he registered the weird view in front of him, this definitely wasn't his room and the so much comforting bed he was sleeping on wasn't his bed either!

He sat up quickly "What the hell?!"

A voice retorted behind him "If you want to go to your classes it will start soon" Kaname stood from the edge of the bed "You better hurry or you will be late"

Zero looked at him confused before he remembered what happened last night, although he didn't remember sleeping on the bed, but he let this slept for now .

He looked at Kaname's back while the other's gaze was lost on something outside the window "How was your sleep Kaname?"

Kaname replied coldly "Good, thank you"

Zero frowned at Kaname's replay, did he upset the other somehow? maybe he said something in his sleep that _bothered Kaname_ ..

He sighed before he got out from the bed "Kaname what is it?"

Kaname replayed without looking at him "We will talk about this later" Zero noticed Kaname clench his hands into fists "Now go or you will be late"

Zero walked until he stood next to Kaname and tilted his head to look at Kaname's face, but his face was blank "Did I upset you or something?"

Kaname said in a calm collected voice moving aside any anger Zero has sensed in him in just a short while "I said we will talk later Zero" He turned to meet Zero's gaze "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Zero stumbled backwards, he never thought he would see Kaname like this again. He muttered a low "Fine". He took his jacket and nearly run outside the room in haste, he felt like crying .. He hated himself for feeling this weakness!

This is the same _old Kuran_ he knew, and the same one in two days ago. maybe he regretted their friendship? Did he still hate him? But what he said yesterday .. He think that doesn't account, because Kaname was devastated, but Kaname also said that they will talk so maybe he is just overreacting.

When he reached his room he was thankful that neither Cross nor Yuki saw him .

He looked at the clock, shit there is no time to be wondering in thoughts ! He grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

* * *

When he was on his way to the class Yuki called to him to stop "Where were you last night ? I was worried but chairman said that you will take your time in town"

Zero hesitated "Um.."

Yuki cut him off "I was relieved when I saw the bread and the milk on the table though" She laughed "Chairman was frustrated because you didn't put the milk in the fridge, he said he will give you a lecture on that"

He smiled and ruffled Yuki's hair "Don't worry I'll pass"

He totally forgot about the stuff " They " bought last night, he was relieved that Kaname had sent them early, or he would be in a big trouble trying to explain where he slept.

Yuki looked at him closely "Zero, is something wrong?"

He quickly lift his head to meet her worried eyes "No Yuki, its nothing"

Yuki insisted "Its obvious there's a lot on your mind Zero .. Won't you tell me maybe I can help"

He smiled sadly at Yuki 'No Yuki, especially Not you'

"Well, I just remembered I didn't do my homework this weekend " he resumed his walking to the class, Yuki close behind "I bet I will take a hard long lecture"

He smiled when he saw Yuki giggled, but something in his chest ached, maybe he will lie to Yuki from now on .. Or maybe there won't be something between him and Kaname anymore and he won't need to lie. With this thoughts his chest just got tighter and tighter, he felt Suffocated!

When they reached the class he just put his hand on his cheek and pretend to be listening to the teacher while he let his thoughts to wonder again .

He won't go to Kaname tonight, if the other wanted to say something he should come by himself, he was torned inside .. half of him wanted badly to know what Kaname wanted to talk about, and the other was afraid that Kaname might .. No no that won't happen. He did called Zero by his first name this morning too didn't he?

Zero depressingly lowered his head on the desk, how come he was clinging to Kaname so badly that he can't stand to be away from him anymore. He does want so badly for their friendship to continue onward, he can't let go to any of them .. He wasn't close to anyone but Yuki but now he have Kaname too. He knew Kaname is the same except he didn't have anyone at all, ' please Kaname don't push me away .. Let me be there for you'

* * *

"Get back on line!"

Zero yelled at the stupid girls and he was thankful they obeyed, he was busy asking himself if Kaname would just ignore him.

When the gates opened the night class walked gracefully forward except Aido of course, he was flirting with the idiot girls but Zero gave no him mind as he was looking for Kaname.

Here he was, he was the last student walked out of the gates, Zero cast him a look and noticed nothing aside from the blank face and the cold wine-rid eyes gazing boredly at Aido's actions. He quickly turned his gaze to the other Vampires before Kaname could catch his stare.

He watched Aido and Yuki arguing and Yuki was trying hard to let Aido keep walking while the fan girls were jumping happily at Aidos flirting and some of them spats at Yuki, until Kaname walked past them with a low warning voice "Aido" That there Idol as they say jumped in fear and followed his dorm leader smiling sheepishly at the girls.

Zero kept his gaze on his feet when Kaname walked past him and muttered a low "Evening Zero"

He watched Kaname's back still a little shocked, but whispered "Evening Kaname" and he knew Kaname had heard him.

He smiled despite himself, maybe Kaname won't leave him after all.

* * *

Zero and Yuki started their patrol this night for three hours now, all that time Zero was sitting behind a tree and watching Kaname standing calmly next to the window, didn't the pureblood get tired from standing there all the time? At least he didn't seem to notice him, and for that Zero was thankful. But this didn't last for long ..

"Zero why are you sitting here?"

Came Yuki's voice, he looked at Yuki then looked at Kaname hoping that the other didn't notice them .. But the pureblood wasn't there.

Zero cursed under his breath and stood up, shit now Kaname knew he was here all the time but he hoped that the vampire didn't hear what Yuki said.

Yuki asked again "Zero? What's wrong with you today?"

He sighed and tried to calm himself "Everything is okay Yuki I was just taking a little rest"

Yuki believed him and smiled "Okay then I'm going to report to the Chairman, night Zero and don't forget your homework again!"

He waved to her and smiled "Okay Yuki, night"

When Yuki disappeared he heard a deep voice from behind him "How lovely, why didn't you kiss her goodnight too .. Zero"

He turned quickly and pulled his gun ready to shoot, when he saw Kaname's smirking face he lowered his gun "Don't sneak on me like that again Kaname, and that's none of your business"

There was something in Kaname's eyes he couldn't understand, Kaname left his gaze to stare at the window he was standing next to "Yes you are right, its non of my business"

Zero's cheeks flushed a little, now he knew for sure that Kaname knew about him being here from the start, the arrogant bastard! However he pushed it aside "Doesn't you have a class to attend Kaname? What brings you here anyway?"

Kaname played mindlessly with his fingers "Just wanted to say hello"

Zero tilted his head "Leaving the class just to say hello? I don't buy it"

Kaname chuckled softly "I was bored in there"

"Kaname .."

Kaname interrupted with a smirk on his face "I missed you"

Zero flushed in anger "Kaname!"

"Fine fine grumpy"

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Kaname started walking "Not here, come with me"

Zero followed him silently, he clenched his chest trying to comfort his painfully speeding heartbeats.

They walked deep in the woods, when Kaname thought they went far enough he stopped but didn't turn to Zero.

Zero waited until he couldn't wait any longer "What is it?"

Kaname said his back still facing Zero "If you are going to leave me sooner or later it's better to be sooner" he turned to Zero and his cold gaze meets Zero's shocked one "It's better to be now before I become .." He tilted his head in thought "Attached to you maybe .."

Zero tried to say something "Wha.."

Kaname Interrupted "I wasn't fully asleep last night" his gaze hardened with hidden anger "You will leave me for Yuki won't you Zero?"

Kaname gave him his back again, and Zero knew he was trying to hide his feelings from him, he looked at Kaname's tense shoulders trying to solve everything into his mind, he Zero was afraid that Kaname might leave him .. But it seems that Kaname was the one who actually was afraid.

Zero hesitated before he approached Kaname, he lift his hand to touch Kaname's shoulder but the other turned quickly and pushed his hand away "I don't need your pity Zero, as I don't need your friendship or whatever you like to call it"

Zero sighed then crossed his arms and looked at Kaname's eyes "If you heard me last night then you heard me saying I won't let go of neither of you, right?"

Kaname left his gaze from him but didn't say anything, Zero took Kaname's hand gently in his "Listen Kaname I have no intention of leaving you nor Yuki of course, I'll try my best to not lose any of you okay?"

Kaname looked at him for a moment before he turned his gaze away and snatched his hand from Zero "I don't want to stand between you and Yuki Zero, you know she won't forgive you for that"

Zero shrugged "I'll deal with it when the times come, but for now .. " He punched Kaname's shoulder "So this is why you have been a jerk to me this morning, you scared the hell out of me bastard! You behaved like a spoiled child"

Kaname said smugly "I'm not, you are the one at fault not me"

Zero just shook his head "You and that pride of yours, but don't worry I'll be always by your side"

Kaname denied "I'm not worried"

Although he said this with a natural voice a beautiful smile was gracing his lips.

* * *

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_


	4. A Very Touchy Friend

**Authors Note :** thank you Spirit Morale I'll keep that in mind, and this is a Kaze story.

* * *

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

* * *

Zero put his hand on his throat, it was burning.. the thirst has returned violently, it has been a while since he took kaname's blood, two months maybe? If he had drank it when Kaname offered him last week he won't be in this state right now. Obviously Kaname's blood won't subside his thirst forever but it will prevent him from falling to level E, if he took it regularly of course .. But he doesn't want to depend on Kaname for god knows how long. He punched the wall beside him angrily 'Shit ! Life won't be easy on me even if Kaname wasn't my enemy anymore ..?!'

Yuki came running towards him "Zero ?! What's wrong?"

Zero snorted secretly 'Of course it won't, and here comes the other problem'

He sighed and turned to Yuki forcing a smile "Nothing wrong Yuki"

Yuki frowned "Are you sure Zero? Are you thirsty ? Do you need my blood?"

Zero stared at Yuki's neck briefly before he shook his head "No Yuki I'm fine, Thank you" _Strangely, this isn't the blood he needs right now_.

He said good night to Yuki and went to his room, two days ago Kaname told him he would go a few days for an important meetings, it was boring without him here.

* * *

Kaname loosened his nicktie and took it off with his blazer, damn those elders they wanted to do what they pleased but he won't let them do whatever they want, he will stuck in their throats, and if they dear to oppose him he will simply get rid of them.

He chuckled devilishly and throw the blazer on the couch. Suddenly he felt a sting in his nick, he put his hand on the place and winced when he touched it, there where Zero had bitten him 'Twice'.

He frowned, is there something wrong with Zero? He should go and see by himself.

In a matter of seconds he was looking at Zero's window thoughtfully, it was late at night and it seems all the humans are asleep. There wasn't any sound around so he assumed it will be save if he went there.

He opened the window by his mind and entered quietly, the room looked normal except for Zero's black jacket on the floor, he heard a sound of running water coming from the bathroom's open door. He went there frowning, is Zero taking a shower with the door open?!

He stood in front of the door "Zero? You okay in there?"

All he heard in response was a hitched breath, he tilted his head to look inside and his eyes widened "Zero! What the hell are you doing?"

There was Zero under the running shower with his clothes on, and totally damp.

Kaname walked calmly towards him, he closed the shower then knelt beside him and put his hand on Zero's shoulder "Zero .. Come on let's get you out of here"

He frowned when Zero didn't respond, the idiot boy fell Unconscious. Obviously he was trying hard to resist the thirst. He picked him up and put him on the floor next the bed, he shook him again "Zero .. Zero" When the boy didn't respond he slapped him not too gently, Zero winced and slowly opened his eyes. He said in a hoarse voice "What ..?"

Kaname sighed before he stared at Zero's red eyes with hidden anger "You fool, why haven't you told me before the thirst worsened?"

He digged his fingers in Zero's shoulders "Do you want to become a level E Zero? Know that every time you resist it you will lose a part from your sanity! Do you hate my blood that much or do you hate asking me?"

He looked at Zero's face for any answer before he muttered "You don't have to ask though I'm offering Zero"

He brought Zero's head gently to his nick "Now drink, I'll listen to you later"

He sighed in relief when Zero's fangs pierced his skin and Zero started drinking, he mindlessly played with Zero's soft hair while the other was drinking eagerly and clinging into him desperately, as if Kaname was the only sort to keep him alive.. And that was somehow true.

He hugged Zero tighter, he wanted to be always close to him. Zero tilted Kaname's head aside and pierced his fangs deeper in the delicate neck. Kaname frowned at that .. Zero must be hiding his thirst for a while now, or he won't be this desperate.

After a while Zero withdraw his fangs, he cleaned his mouth with his sleeves and mumbled "Thank you Kaname .." He wanted to say something more but Kaname put his finger on Zero's lips before he turned his gaze to the door, Zero silently followed his gaze and in a matter of seconds he heard a footsteps then there was a low knock on the door "Zero are you awake? Zero..?"

Kaname lowered his finger "I have to go"

Zero grasped Kaname's shirt "Wait Kaname you can stay .."

Kaname ruffled Zero's still damp hair "I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me what you want, Night Zero"

With that Kaname disappeared from his sight, Zero want so badly to be with him right now, he missed him all the last week .. It felt weird without Kaname around, he felt lonely somehow. Although he was always alone except for Yuki, but when he became close to Kaname he hated to be alone more and more . It was like someone has gave you a candy that you never tasted before and when you liked it they took it away from you.

The knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts, he was annoyed from Yuki because she came in a totally wrong time, he went to the door and opened it.

Yuki's eyes widened when she saw him "What happened to you Zero?"

Zero laughed to avoid her worry "I was cleaning the bathroom and I fell on the damp floor" really? Cleaning the bathroom? will there wasn't any excuses he can't say he was feeling hot in this cold weather right?

Yuki scolded "You should have changed at least you will catch a cold!" She went to his closet to give him a dried clothe.

He snorted "Vampires don't catch a cold Yuki"

Yuki stopped and smiled sheepishly before she became serious again "I was worried about you Zero, I couldn't sleep so I wanted to check on you"

Zero sighed, he was feeling guilty towards her, he had locked himself in his room for the past three days, of course she would be worried, he smiled warmly at her "I'm fine Yuki, thank you"

While they were chatting, they didn't notice there was a figure on the tree next to the window listening to them with _a bored expressions_ on his face.

* * *

The next morning Zero was feeling better, a much better. Kaname's blood heavenly taste still lingers on his tongue, he wanted to see Kaname, he missed his company the last week, and last night Kaname seemed angry at him, he wanted to apologise.

He sighed deeply, Kaname and Yuki were worried about him. He did nothing and was only bothering them with his troubles.

He stared mindlessly at the talking teacher, is it alright to depend on Kaname's blood to keep his sanity? Kaname has his own problems he doesn't need Zero to bother him more .. But his words last night didn't say he was bothered, he wanted to help him.

His gaze turned to Yuki, she was passing notes with Yuri and they seemed having fun. Yuki has friends by her side but Kaname doesn't, he is totally alone .. The same goes for Zero.

He sighed deeply, should he tell Yuki then? But she might not forgive him .. Yuki was always there for him and he want to be always there for her too, he can't betray her trust .. But what was he doing right now?

* * *

At night, Kaname watched Zero and Yuki patrolling the ground together from the classroom window. He was deep in thoughts and was trying hard to keep his expressions indifferent . He simply couldn't believe a few months ago he was jealous from Zero because he was able to be with Yuki, and right now he was deadly jealous from Yuki for being able to be with Zero freely. He missed Zero the last week, with him he didn't need to pretend, or to be polite, or to be the strong pureblood everyone knows, he simply be Kaname.

With this thoughts in his head he knew he should return to his room before he loses it.

He exited the classroom as always without any word, there was a lot on his mind today and he just want to be with Zero and if that was impossible then he prefer to be alone.

When he was on his way to the Moon dorms, He was deep in thoughts and didn't notice the one that was calling him until the other grabbed his jacket "Kaname wait!"

He stopped and stared at Zero as if he was dreaming, Zero looked at him closely "Are you alright Kaname?"

Kaname tilted his head still in daze "What..?"

He shook his head trying to focus, when he saw Zero looking at him strangely he snapped out of it. He forced a smile to prevent Zero from asking any questions "What are you doing here?"

Zero crossed his arms and glared at him "What are You doing here? you have classes don't you?"

Kaname's smile disappeared from his lips and he tried to hide his disappointment. He walked pass Zero "Ah .. The same old annoying Kiryu"

Zero followed him with a frown on his face "Wait Kaname!"

He walked beside Kaname looking at him closely again as if he was searching for something "Are you not feeling well ? Did I took too much?"

Kaname stopped and looked at Zero surprised before he smiled warmly "No Zero you didn't, my head is just full of thoughts and I couldn't concentrate on the lessons"

Zero snorted "You know you never listen to them anyway what's the difference now?"

Kaname sighed and continued walking "This time it's too noisy .."

Zero looked worried "Is the council bothering you?"

Kaname replayed frowning "No .. _It's you_"

Zero stopped walking this time "me?!"

Kaname kept walking "I couldn't take you out of my head, you are such a noise Zero"

Zero followed him again until he was walking beside him "Is it because I upset you yesterday?"

"Maybe"

"I'm sorry Kaname I really wanted to apologies."

Kaname interrupted "Apology accepted"

They stood before the Moon dorms door now, Zero's eyes widened "Just like this? I didn't think it would be that simple"

Kaname tilted his head and put his finger on his cheek then said innocently "I don't mind an apology kiss on the cheek if you want"

Zero glared at him trying to cover his unwanted embarrassment "You have already forgave me so sorry I'm not interested"

Kaname chuckled "Fine, stay with me for awhile Zero would you ?"

Zero smiled "Okay"

* * *

"You are such a child Kaname, if I knew you brought me here just for this I would have went to my room and tried to sleep early for once!"

Said Zero while he was playing with Kaname's hair and Kaname's head on his lap.

Kaname buried his face in Zero's stomach and holds his waist "I just missed my only friend, is it a crime?"

Did friends do this sort of things ? He didn't think so. He smiled and let it drops For now "No it isn't, I missed you too" Then after a thought Zero frowned "But you are too spoiled!"

Kaname inhaled Zero's smell deeply, a pure lavender, he didn't know what the feelings he was feeling right now, all he knows that he won't be able to breath without Zero's lavender scent around anymore.

Kaname put his head on Zero's thigh again and looked at the lavender eyes before him "Then spoiled me" he took Zero's other hand that wasn't in his hair, he played with Zero's fingers mindlessly "I like it"

Zero just shook his head "If it will make you comfortable I don't mind, but .. Is that what friends do Kaname?"

"I don't care Zero, if I like it and you don't mind so why not?"

Zero sighed, there is no point in arguing with Kaname right now.

Kaname said suddenly "Sleep here tonight Zero"

Zero looked at him as if he was insane "What?!"

"You heard me didn't you?"

Zero looked at him in disbelieve before he shook his head "No thank you, I have my own bed, you won't sleep before sunrise anyway so what's the difference?"

Kaname looked disappointed "I just wanted to sing a lullaby for you until you fall asleep, besides .. friends don't say no to each other Zero"

Zero snatched his hand from Kaname's fingers "Yes they do, I say it to Yuki a dozen times, and thank you I'm not a child to sing a lullaby for me, I bet it will be a growl more than a lullaby from you"

Kaname seemed thinking before he muttered a "Fine" Actually it's the first time someone say _No_ to him and that came from his only friend? what a twisted life. But that won't stop him there is always a plan B in his head, truthfully this plan is so much easier but he wanted to watch Zero's sleeping face all the night.

He undid Zero's loosened tie before he pulled it slowly. Zero stared at him with suspicion "What do you think you are doing?"

Kaname smiled innocently "I just wanted you to be more comfortable"

Zero tried to take back his tie but Kaname throw it next to his own tie and jacket on the opposite couch. He smirked, Brilliant ! Now Zero won't know witch one is his.

Zero grabbed Kaname's hair he was playing with roughly, he lift Kaname's head by his hair and lowered his face towards him, he stared at Kaname's win-red eyes that were looking at him in question before he said in a low voice "What is it with that smirk Kaname? What exactly are you playing at?"

Wrong move Zero .. Kaname's gaze was in Zero's violet eyes before he lowered it to Zero's slightly parted lips. He wonders how their taste would be?

It didn't take long before Zero released him when he sensed his heart beating violently, what was this feeling? And why is Kaname staring at him like he was in daze?

When Zero released his hair and retreated away from him, he sat up slowly and said in a hoarse voice "I'm not playing anything Zero"

Zero looked at Kaname's back "Okay, I was joking anyway" he stood "I should go now"

Kaname turned his head towards him, and with his mind he moved Zero's tie under his own jacket and put his in its place "It's a violent joke Zero, you almost ripped my hair"

Zero smiled and went to take his tie, or to be exact 'Kaname's' "Maybe I should have ripped it, if you would bring me here just to play with it"

Kaname smirked "I know you like it too"

Zero shrugged and went to the door "Night Kaname"

Kaname lay down on the couch again still smirking "Night Zero"

Now everyone will smell his scent on Zero and know Zero belongs to who, maybe Yuki will know that too? Who knows.

He put his arm on his eyes and closed them.

Before Zero came to his life he was devastated, alone, and stumbling in the darkness. Zero came and extended his hand towards him leaving aside their mutual hatred. He pulled him out of the darkness he was lost inside.

_Would Zero be always there for him? or would he leave him for someone else?_

At any rate .. He will try his best to keep Zero by his side, and if that wasn't what Zero want, he won't stand between Zero and his happiness_, no matter how much that would hurt him._

* * *

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_


	5. The Possessive Kaname Kuran

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading everyone; I'm sorry this chapter is a little short though.

Starry night: Thank you my friend for your sopping although it was a little annoying :D hehe.. I'm joking :)

* * *

Chapter 5 :

_**All this time,**_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**but you were there in front of me**_

* * *

Zero was walking to his room after their classes has ended that day, he was deep in thought, for some reason he couldn't take Kaname's handsome face and the lost gaze in his wine-red eyes out of his mind. Kaname seems better these days but still.. He needs to spend more time with him to let Kaname opens to him. Kaname is a lonely noble soul that hides everything bothering him under a mask, maybe what he needs is a true friend to hear him out, but Kaname won't talk anyway so what could he do?

He sighed helplessly, that lost and empty gaze still haunted him and he can do nothing.

"Zero wait for me!"

He stopped when he heard Yuki calling for him, when she reached him he smiled at her "What is it ?"

Yuki grinned "Nothing I just wanted to walk with you"

He resumed his walk "I see"

"You know Zero the girls said that your temper is a little calmer these days"

Zero shook his shoulders "Who cares about what the noisy girls is saying"

Yuki giggled but suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened briefly, she turned her head around as if she was looking for something, Zero knitted his eyebrows "Is something wrong Yuki?"

She frowned "For a second I thought I had smelt Kuran-simpai's scent"

Zero looked at her worried, Kaname wasn't around, so this means his scent still lingers on Zero. But how? He was sure as hell Kaname's scent wasn't on his body, maybe on his clothe? But how he had changed them ..

Yuki's sigh jerked him out of his thoughts; she took Zero's hand in hers "I don't care about him Zero .. You will be always with me right?"

He smiled at her despite the ache in his chest "Of course Yuki I'll"

She returned the smile "Okay then let's hurry we will be late"

* * *

He was keeping his side on the line as always when the gates opened and the Vampires walked past him, he frowned deeply, they were giving him curious glances and some of them were glaring at him with anger. Even Aido didn't flatter with the girls as he always do he just glare at Zero as if he wanted to kill him in this instant, well .. Zero was sure if the eyes were able to kill he would be dead by now.

When Kaname walked past him he saw a hidden joy in those burgundy eyes when their eyes met in a brief moment, he looked questionably at Kaname but the other didn't say anything other than a low "Hello Zero".

He watched Kaname's back still puzzled; did Kaname know something he doesn't know?

Yuki came and stood next him "Did he say something to bother you Zero?"

He turned his gaze to Yuki feeling a little guilty "No Yuki don't worry about me, he didn't say anything"

She smiled warmly "Let's start the patrol Zero"

* * *

Kaname was doing some work on the papers in his study after the classes were over. His little plan has worked perfectly. Actually he didn't want to tell the vampires himself that Zero was special and to not harm him in anyway, now they got the message. What a funny faces he saw today, especially Zero's puzzled face. How his lavender eyes wide open trying to figure what's going on around him, and his slightly parted smooth lips. He puts his hand on his face, not now .. Thinking about this will distract him from his work.

He smiled when he sensed Zero's aura nearby, but he seems pissed off because of something ..

It didn't take long before Zero opened the door and angrily closed it behind him; he went to Kaname and throws his tie on Kaname's face "what's your damn tie doing with me?"

Kaname stared at him calmly "Maybe it's just get bored from me"

He hits the table with his hands firmly "I'm not joking Kaname!"

Kaname played with the pen between his fingers "You are the one who took it last night Zero surely you didn't think I had switched between them?"

Zero looked at him intensely "You didn't?"

Kaname sighed and put the pen on the table "fine, so what if I did?"

Zero clenched his hands "What the hell Kaname Yuki had told me that your scent is on me twice!"

Kaname smirked "My scent isn't bad Zero isn't?"

"I didn't say it's bad but .." He stopped talking when he saw Kaname's smirking face, his cheeks started to blush " You bastard !"

He gave Kaname his back and put his hand on his face to cover his unwanted blush "You idiot why do you always like to piss me off?"

Zero's eyes widened when Kaname came behind him and puts his arms around his waist, he lowered his head on Zero's shoulder and whispered in his ear "I enjoy watching you frustrated.. Zero"

He shuddered when Kaname's warm breath touched his skin; Kaname brought him closer to his chest "If you are feeling cold I can warm you if you want"

Zero put his hands on Kaname's arms trying to free himself, his heart was beating crazily and he didn't know why, he doesn't want Kaname to hear it " No thank you I'm not feeling cold .. Let me go Kaname!"

Kaname tights his hold on Zero "Why Zero? You said that you don't mind"

Zero moved uncomfortably, he could hear Kaname's heartbeats now, and he was totally embarrassed. Does a friend do this sort of things? Truthfully sometimes he hugged Yuki but never in his life had he felt like these weird yet sweet feelings.

He sighed and relaxed in Kaname's arms, if he hugged Yuki so why not Kaname? Kaname might need it more than Yuki does, she has friends, yet Kaname has only him.

They just stayed like this for awhile, it was a comfortable silence, Zero said in a quiet voice "Is something bothering you? You can tell me .. You know I'm here for you right Kaname?"

Kaname inhaled Zero's lavender scent "Nothing Zero, I just wanted to hold you for a bit"

He released Zero from his hold and turned him to see his face "you are too skinny Zero"

He pecked Zero's forehead with his finger "take care of yourself and eat well, I prefer it if I cuddled a soft and a little full body not only bones"

Zero flushed angrily "I'm not your cuddling bear basterd! And no one asked for your opinion!"

Kaname chuckled and hugged him again " I was joking Zero, I like you the way you are"

When Zero lay on his bed that night, he couldn't sleep, his mind was trying to figure out what were the feelings he felt in Kaname's arms, his heart beats swiftly on only remembering it. And why Kaname was treating him this way? Is it really just like between him and Yuki? Kaname just wanted a comfort from a friend, and Zero would be always there for him.

But there's also Yuki.. He didn't tell her yet, with that on his mind he slept.

* * *

Zero sighed when Yuki finely let go of his arm, they were patrolling the ground together. It has been a week since he saw Kaname, without counting the escort of the night class every night of course. Yuki was stuck by his side all the last week, she never let him alone, hell she even slept with him some nights saying she had a nightmare. He knows she needs him but not this much, what's her problem he doesn't know. As for Kaname .. He feared that Kaname might be upset because of that. But he still greets Zero everyday or night or whatever.

He inhaled deeply when he closed his door behind him and muttered a good night to the smiling Yuki. He missed Kaname .. Should he go to see him then ? Or he would be in the class right now. He yawned lazily, he feels sleepy so he will sleep tonight and will go to see him tomorrow.

He sensed a cold breeze while he was sleeping and shivered, he put his arms around himself from the cold. He sensed another presence in the room. He opened his eyes slowly and saw wine-red eyes staring at him with a blank gaze, Kaname was sitting on the ground and leaning his head on his arm on the bed watching Zero's sleeping face. Zero runs his fingers throw Kaname's hair gently "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kaname closed his eyes and his expressions softened "I don't want to disturb you in your sleep"

Zero smiled "I wouldn't have mind, I wanted to see you too"

Kaname's smile didn't reach his eyes, he took Zero's hand and put it on his cheek "I know, I won't be here otherwise"

Zero caressed Kaname's cheek gently "You can sleep here if you want to?"

Kaname leaned on Zero's touch "No, she might come here crying"

Zero's eyes widened briefly "You knew?"

Kaname nodded, he seemed hesitated before he said "Zero .. "

Zero sat up and cut him off "Don't say it !" When Kaname looked at him questionably he continued "Don't say you don't want to stand between us or whatever. I have told you before I won't leave you for anyone else Kaname"

Kaname stood "The same goes for Yuki" he stare at Zero blankly "listen Zero .. If you love her as a sister we might manage, she might forgive you, but if it was something else .. I fear we are done here. I'm talking about the both sides of course"

"But Kaname .. Why does my feelings for her matters? What that would do between us ?"

"She loves you Zero"

Zero's eyes widened, he tried to understand what Kaname said, he said after awhile "But .. Of course she loves me as her brother she always did .."

Kaname stare at Zero's eyes intensely "Not as a brother Zero, you know what I mean very well"

"But Kaname .. She always loved you that way not me!"

Kaname shook his shoulders "the heart might change" he hide a smile and tried to be indifferent, he know very well how the heart could change.

They fell in silence for awhile; Zero clenched the bed cover in his hand. He lift his gaze to Kaname "So what? I'll will figure something but please Kaname .. As I told you before, don't think about this again!"

Kaname ruffled Zero's hair gently " fine I won't, but know that Zero .. I won't hesitate when I know where your happiness would be"

Then He disappeared suddenly with a whisper "Night Zero"

After Kaname disappeared, Zero lowered his head thinking deeply, oh god what he got himself into?

But Kaname .. He said he wanted him to be happy, and he would give everything for his happiness.. Even if it was his own.

Kaname really did care for him after all.

* * *

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_


	6. Painful Jealousy And Sweet Blood

_**Author's note : **_Thank you for reading everyone :)

for those who added the srory to their favourites would you mind leaving a review :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 :**

_**Without thought,**_

_**without voice,**_

_**without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

* * *

Kaname watched Zero and Yuki walking together in the backyard from his room window. He leaned on the window's frame, it has been awhile since he talks to Zero. Yuki was always by his side, he was sure that she knows about his friendship with Zero, although he doesn't understand why she didn't tell Zero face to face yet. Maybe she is afraid of losing him if she told him that she knows, or maybe she wants him to tell her by himself.

He muttered to himself while he was watching Zero's frowning face "What will you do in this situation Zero ? Can you handle it as you said or should I interfere ..?"

He dropped the curtains and went to his bed, he couldn't sleep this morning, he laid on his back and stare at the ceiling mindlessly. What's wrong with him? He is the powerful pureblood, he used to keep his feelings under control, yet he became attached to a low level vampire, a hunter, his former enemy, Zero.

He wants to make the life easier on Zero, he had enough already. He won't bother him, and he will let him be with Yuki if that's what he wants. He will be able to control his possessive and selfish side, for once.

He is a pureblood, his feelings are stronger than the other vampires, because of that he used to shut it down. Any pureblood shows his feelings and surrenders to his emotions won't last long, they will lead him to his end.

This was before Zero saw him with a gentle and understanding look, there was no pity. He will definitely rip Zero's head if he was pitting him but no, Zero was honest towards him, he really wanted them to be friends after all the things he did to him. And for that, he will make sure to return Zero's kindness.

* * *

Zero walks beside Yuki silently, they were on a patrol and she was telling him a funny story that Yuri had told her, she was laughing from time to time. He wasn't paying her any attention, he was thinking about Kaname's words days ago. Does she really love him that way? But why? And how did Kaname knows that ? Is it really that obvious ?

Yuki turnd towards him when she heard him sighing deeply "What's wrong Zero? Aren't you feeling well?"

He shook his head "Everything is fine Yuki"

She suddenly stopped walking "Isn't there something you wanna tell me about?"

Zero stopped as well, he looked at her not anymore smiling face and knitted his eyebrows "Something like what?"

She turned her back to him, he saw her shoulders shaking "I'm a burden on you Zero am I not?"

He smelt something salt in the air. Is she .. Crying?

His eyes widened in surprise, he put his hand on Yuki's shoulder gently "Yuki, what are you saying .."

She turned towards him and pushed his hand away then yelled "What am I saying? You have changed Zero! This is not the Zero I used to know ! I know that you were always keeping some secrets from me and I accept it but not like this ! What is it between you and Kaname Zero?"

She sopped quietly "After what he did to me you went to stuck by his side? You even smiled to him I saw you! Why Zero? Am I not important to you anymore? He wants to torn us apart I know it"

Zero was speechless, he was watching her with disbelief. How did she know? And when? He took a deep breath before he says "Yuki listen.. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you myself but I .. I didn't want to upset you"

He hugged her gently and patted her head "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that but believe me at first I didn't expect him to accept me like that when I approached him. We aren't enemies right now but that doesn't mean I should leave you behind instead. believe me you still the beloved sister that I treasure very much Yuki"

She tights her hold on him "You won't leave me for him right Zero?"

Zero smiled "Of course"

She lift her head and looks at his eyes "Promise me?"

Zero stare at her big brown eyes, he hesitated before he nodded "I promise Yuki"

He knitted his eyebrows when he saw Yuki's big smile with the tears still on her innocent face, why did he hesitate ? He will never leave Yuki right? Even so he has a feeling that he will regret this promise someday.

* * *

Kaname walks to the Moon dorms with a deep frown on his face, talk about not to be possessive huh ? He clenched his hands, he just wanted to see Zero tonight and he has to see him with that fool girl whom was crying and holding his Ze.. No not his, just Zero.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, Zero just wanted to be friended with him nothing more. He won't want anything more than that between them, it's better to give up already .

Shit he want to rip someone's heart right now ! He stopped and his frown deepened when he heard a noise coming from the Moon dorms, there was a shouting and a sound of a broken glass. He shut off his aura and walked to the main door with a solemn face, it seems there is someone wished be punished, and he will give him his wish gladly!

He opened the main door silently, there was Aido on the couch trying desperately to take an old half glass cup from his tall cousin's hand, and the others were sitting peacefully playing cards.

"Give me that you fool you will brake it !"

Kain made a face "It's already broken what do you want from it anyway? Kaname-Sama will be angry if he saw it and you will be in a big trouble!"

Kaname unleashed his dark aura and said in a blank face but a hint of anger in his eyes "A big trouble indeed"

They gasped from the surprise and the strong dangerous aura, the glass cup fell from Kain's hand and turned into small pieces. Aido watched the shattered glass with watery eyes but couldn't even flinch.

Kaname stare at the two cousins intensely, Kain kept his head lowered when he said. Apologetically "Kaname-Sama"

Aido's voice shuddered a little "Kaname-Sama" he bowed his head "I'm sorry please forgive me"

Kaname kept his gaze on Aido, he smiled secretly to himself, he has the perfect punishment for this little brat " Follow me"

When Kaname turned away and walks to his study he heard two footsteps following him, he said without turning around "Just Aido"

Kain stopped and gave Aido an apologetic look and mouthed 'May the god help you'

Aido hesitated before he followed Kaname silently .

* * *

"What?"

Kaname was sitting on his chair and writing on some papers. Aido watched him wide eyes "How .. How did you know?"

Kaname kept writing "You seriously thought I was obvious about it ?"

Aido hesitated "But .."

Kaname dropped the pen and put his chin on his hands, he watched Aido with a solemn face "You know that I no longer desire her, so you have your free will if you want to approach her. She is a little lonely these days as you can see"

"But she has that Kiryu ?"

Kaname closed his eyes and leaned his cheek on his hand "She has only him and he is a busy boy, poor girl. She would be happy if someone would give her more attention and to truly understand her"

He smiled secretly when he sensed Aido's responsive aura.

Aido hesitated before he bowed and said in a happy voice "Thank you for telling me that Kaname-Sama ! I'll do my best!"

Kaname smiled devilishly "No need to thank me, just don't scare the girl away"

When Aido left Kaname's smirk left his face, he lowered his head on the office and muttered "I believe in your words Zero, if you really doesn't love her that way it won't be a problem, but if it was otherwise .. I fear I've did something unforgivable"

* * *

Zero stood alone on the balcony watching the school ground from there, that promise he had gave Yuki, the same promise he had gave Kaname. What should he do ? He fears losing the two of them if he kept it like this.

At least now he doesn't have to keep it from Yuki if he wanted to see Kaname, but he should understand her feelings though. Kaname had left her, and now her only brother or whatever has been friended with him. He can't blame her if he was in her place he will kill the said brother in the instant.

He sighed deeply, he wants to see Kaname, but he doesn't want to go to his study again. He wants to take a walk with him right now, but that arrogant won't come to him by himself he is sure of it.

And he doesn't want to go to the Moon dorms and the vampires would see him coming in this late hour, there is only two hours before the sunrise.

He can't stand it it has been awhile sense he talked to him and hell he misses him, screw the vampires he will find a way to let that arrogant pureblood to leave his study and come to him here!

He smiled devilishly to himself when a brilliant plan came into his mind .

* * *

Kaname's heart jolted suddenly and his eyes widened, this smell .. Zero's blood!

He stand from his chair and went the window hurriedly, he opened it and jumped outside, Zero.. what could have happened to him ? He went by the vampire speed to the direction the smell come from, his heart was beating crazily and he felt something he never felt before .. Fear.

He jumped on the balcony's edge and searched the place with his eyes, there is Zero! He was sitting on the cold ground watching his bleeding fingers with a little frown on his face. He lift his eyes to Kaname "It's about time you came, if I was really in danger I'll be dead already!"

He lift his hand for Kaname to see and said innocently " See? I had to bit my palm twice for you to come"

Kaname looked at him with anger in his eyes, he jumped to the balcony ground and walked slowly towards Zero "Were you desperate to see me this much Zero? You could have just came to me"

He sat before Zero and took his hand to see the wound, Zero turned his gaze away from him "I just wanted you to come here. And don't look at me like that, I didn't know you would worry like this"

Kaname observed the wound "It's too deep, you idiot how many times I should till you to take care of yourself?"

Zero's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Kaname kissed his wounded hand, he closed his eyes when he felt the pain fading, he opened them wide when he felt something wet on his finger. He saw Kaname licking his blooded fingers slowly, he ignored his racing heartbeats "Wh.. What do you think you are doing ?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow "don't I deserve a reward? Being a little nicer won't hurt you Zero"

He closed his eyes and licked Zero's other fingers, Zero was watching him with unknown feelings, his gaze never left the other's tongue and lips, he wanted badly to .. No no he wants nothing! He was feeling hot even in this cold weather, finely he turned his gaze away from the irresistible sight before him. He should take hold of himself and snap out of it, this is Kaname for god's sake!

He turned his gaze back to Kaname when the other has put his now clean hand gently on his cheek, he saw Kaname's eyes flashing red before he closed them and squeezed on Zero's hand and muttered "Sweet, so sweet"

* * *

**_There must be something more_**

**_Bring me to life_**


	7. Denial And Thirst

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone, here is the next chapter.  
Sorry for the delayed :)

* * *

Zero buried his face in the pillow, it was saturday's afternoon. He doesn't want to wake up yet, everything happened last night was like a dream and he doesn't want to face the reality.

He doesn't want to see Kaname today, well he wants to see him but hell he was embarrassed from his feelings last night! He hoped that Kaname didn't sense anything though.

He swear that if Kaname had kissed him last night he won't be able to resist him, hell he will gladly return the kiss!

He buried his face even further in the pillow ashamed from himself, where did this feelings come from? What the hell is he thinking thinking about Kaname like that? He better fix this problem and forget about it soon or he will be doomed.

He sighed and sat up, Kaname had asked him last night when he saw his reddened face if he was feeling well. He was able to hide his troubled feelings from him but the next time he sure as hell Kaname will figured it out.

He stood and went to the bathroom to take a shower, maybe his head had hit something yesterday and damaged his brian?

* * *

Kaname sat lazily on the couch, he leaned his head and closed his eyes. he was exhausted; he couldn't sleep since that night when he licked Zero's blood. What's wrong with that idiot these two days? Could he possibly sensed Kaname's thirst for his blood and he was afraid?

He covered his eyes with his arm, after he licked Zero's blood he tried hard to control himself as to not scare the other away. He will admit it, he wants Zero's blood.

But Zero won't forgive him if he knew about it, he must hide it and control himself. He can't risk losing Zero.

Or maybe .. He knew his true feelings about him and he was confused or afraid?

He sighed and muttered to himself "What's going on in that head of yours Zero?"

* * *

"What did you say?"

Yuki frowned and glared at Zero "Where is your thoughts wondering Zero? You know I was talking to you for god knows how long?"

Zero sighed "I'm sorry Yuki, you see I can't concentrate on something today" he rubbed his temples "I don't know what's wrong with me"

Yuki looked concerned "Take a rest then maybe it will help you it's sunday anyway, we had finished the patrol so there won't be a problem"

"Maybe"

"Anyway as I said before I'll go with Aido sinbai to the town as a guardian"

Zero knitted his eyebrows "What's he wants? It's weird how Cross has agreed on that?"

Yuki smiled "That's why I should go with him, he said he wants an important stuff for his ..."

Zero cut her off "Yeah yeah I don't care about that, but be careful okay?"

Yuki chuckled "Okay"

Zero waved to her and when she disappeared he turned around to go to the dorms, he really doesn't mind taking a nap.

He gasped and returned some steps back when he saw Kaname's face suddenly in front of his and that wine-red eyes narrowing slightly, he shook his head to recover from the shock "God Kaname I told you to Not sneak on me like that again!"

Kaname didn't smile nor say something he kept staring at him intently as if waiting for him to say something, Zero meets his gaze with a questioning one. He yelled when the other just kept silent "What?"

Kaname crossed his arms "What is it?"

Zero looked confused "What do you mean?"

Kaname picked Zero's forehead with his finger still not smiling "What are you thinking about all the last two days?"

Zero pouted "You were watching me?"

"You know I'm always watching you"

Zero tilted his head "You do? Why then?"

Kaname frowned "For different reasons" his eyes narrowed again "don't change the subject Zero"

Zero blinked "There is no subject to begin with?"

Kaname glared at him "Hide it as you want it's just a matter of time before I know it for sure"

Zero smiled and tried to hide his troubled feelings, shit just seeing those slightly pouted lips makes him unable to find any words to respond!

He saw Kaname frowning again and watching him closely, he turned his face to the side to avoid looking at those lips again.

He should find a way to get out of this problem soon, he doesn't want the pureblood to think that he is totally crazy.

Kaname observed him before he said gently "You really do need that nap Zero, just rest and don't over thinking things"

He turned around and walked to the Moon dorms " sleep well Zero"

Zero stare at the other's back 'Just look at that wonderful body' he slapped his own face 'Shit shit shit!'

* * *

Kaname sighed and rubbed his forehead, it has been a whole week since he last saw Zero. He was with Yuki all the time, it seems that Aido was still embarrassed and couldn't approach her yet.

He leaned his head on his arms on the office, he was depressed; Zero was clearly ignoring him. He doesn't want to be a burden on Zero. Seeing Zero slipping away from his fingers and he couldn't do anything to prevent it without him knowing why; it just .. too much.

He couldn't ask Zero why he was ignoring him nor why he was running from him, he has his pride after all. Asking such a question will be humiliating, and never in his life he would do such a thing!

He won't chase Zero asking for an answer, he had done enough. If he did anything more his pride will be wounded, he couldn't risk it.

If Zero really wanted him he will come to him by himself. Maybe Zero has chosen Yuki over him, after all she is the one that Zero was fighting for and trying to protect since he came here.

Sure he won't choose him over her, certainly Not him.

He clenched his hands, as he promised before .. He won't stand in Zero's way. All he wants for Zero is to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, even if it was with the only one he could say his relative.

He should let Zero go, because it's Zero's choice.

* * *

Kaname was laying on his bed lazily, he couldn't sleep for days. His eyes were colder then ever. He couldn't get Zero out of his mind, he felt lonely without him.

He used to be alone, so what's different now? Is it because Zero wasn't smiling at him nor looking at him with concerned eyes he felt like this?

He missed Zero's company, he missed Zero's tenderness, he missed Zero's wonderful scent.

He stood and went to his office and started to check on those annoying papers. He worked for hours before he leaned his head on his arms on the office and drifted to sleep.

He woke up suddenly and looked around him frowning, he thought he had smelt Zero's scent and sensed his presence for a moment; or was he dreaming?

He rubbed his neck still frowning, how much he slept? It seems that he slept for hours because he couldn't move his muscles easily.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a weird small paper on his office, he took it and read it slowly trying to believe what was written in front of his eyes :

_'Dear Kaname .._

_I'm sorry I wanted to say this to you face to face but you were sleeping and you looked tired so I didn't want to wake you up._  
_Um .. I'm not good at writing but I hope you will understand._  
_Don't be upset please, I just want some time to think about something. You know my feelings are in conflict right now and I want to sort it out. All I ask from you is just to give me sometime Alone. Besides Yuki needs me more these days she just can't shut her mouth about me being with you more than her and I promised her to stay with her a longer time. I just hope that you won't hate me for it and wait for me!_

_I missed you_

_Zero'_

He read it again and again, Zero can't be serious! Is this some sort of a joke? No no way that Zero would be joking, not in something like this at least, but why?

All Zero wanted was just some time to think? He could just have told him earlier!

He stare at the words in front of his eyes mindlessly, finely he dropped his hand to his side and muttered "If that's what you want Zero, I won't complain"

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry about the short chapter, I really was depressed when I was writing it. My best friend just kept yelling at my face all past two days and I don't know the reason. I sensed that my personl feelings had affected my writing so I made it a short chapter.

Sorry again everyone :D


	8. What I Truly Need

**Author's Note:** Hello guys, thank u for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. Everyone of them.

A special thanks to those who asks about me and my friend everything went fine the two of us are just get crazy these days I must admit it was my fault somehow but she is just so Sensitive and I'm too rough and u know life Goes :D

**Chacra**: Thanks about ur honestly I'm thankful :D I know Zero will say it without hesitation but he needs more time don't u think? He just care too much about that bitch feelings but hopefully that will end soon :)

Anyway here is the next chapter I hope u like it, about the lyrics in the beginning and the ending it's from the song I was listening to when I was writing this chapter.

* * *

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_That's so me_

_So please_

_Save me and hold me tight_

_Just make me all right_

_Under the dark clouds_

_Wingless swans in my soul_

_From the fortress, a pessimist_

_My howl in the night,_

_To the isolated star_

_Don't drive me crazy_

_Everything seems too far_

_The sky so deep_

_Spread endlessly_

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

* * *

Zero stood behind a tree watching the moon dorms window in the second floor, Kaname's window. Kaname had accepted his request without any questions, he didn't approach him not even once, he acted as if they don't know each other and Zero didn't like it one bit; he still confused about his feelings but he missed Kaname, hell it has been two weeks already. He was certain that Kaname won't accept him like that, he closed his eyes and leaned on the tree, he will go to see Kaname tonight but he will hide his feelings. He wasn't even sure if that was just a normal attraction or something more? He just hope it wasn't the latter.

Yuki isn't a problem anymore, she seems enjoying her time with Aido this past week. He never thought they will get along so quickly, Aido used to provoke her every time he sees her but now .. He could see the affection in Aido's eyes, he hoped that Aido will make Yuki forget her feelings about him. Even so she was with Aido most of the time he still see that looks she gave him from time to time, the looks that Kaname had talked about.

Kaname .. He sat slowly his back leaning on the tree behind him, he put his hand desperately on his face. Kaname's gaze has became darker these past days, his wonderful eyes held more coldness, why does he feel that Kaname still beyond his reach? As if he was so far, not just two steps away from him?

No matter how much he tried, he still couldn't see that warm gaze in Kaname's eyes, the one he saw in his dreams, the one he promised himself to be the cause of it.

He lift his knee and leaned his head on it, how on earth did he end up this way?

It's so cold today, maybe the snow will fall again. The gray clouds was covering the sky and never letting the sun rays to be seen; maybe that's why he feels this depressed?

He lift his head when he sensed that he wasn't alone anymore, his slightly watered eyes fell on wine-red ones. His lips twitched uncontrollably, he can't hold himself ...

Kaname knelt in front of him, he watched Zero's eyes briefly before he gathered him gently in his arms. Zero couldn't take it any longer, he tights his holds on the other desperately and cried in silence.

It doesn't matter why Kaname was here, It doesn't matter if he accepted him or not, it doesn't matter if they will be together someday or not, the more important thing is that he is here right now .. Holding him.

He was shameful of himself, he knew Kaname know he was crying, but didn't ask why.

He himself doesn't know why, he just wants Kaname, he doesn't want to lose Kaname, he want to see Kaname's smile that reach his cold eyes.

He stopped crying after awhile but kept his tight hold on the other, hell how much he missed this wonderful scent, this warm arms.

He clutched Kaname's shirt and whispered "You didn't see anything, okay?"

Kaname tilted his head to look at Zero's face "You won't tell me why?"

Zero closed his eyes and leaned his head on Kaname's shoulder "I just missed you Kaname, that's all"

Kaname gave him a weird gaze before he ran his fingers through Zero's soft hair gently. He said after a moment "I missed you too"

Zero inhaled Kaname's scent deeply, he allowed himself to be lost in this heavenly moments, Kaname's deep voice returned him slowly to the real world "Does this mean you don't need more time Zero?"

Zero smiled and finely opened his eyes "I have took more than enough"

He released himself from Kaname's hold to see Kaname's face, he smirked devilishly when he saw Kaname looking at him with suspicion, he leaned forward and kissed Kaname's cheek gently, he smiled to himself before he kissed Kaname again near his lips.

He moved away and chuckled when he saw Kaname's shocked eyes and his slightly open mouth "What's with that face Kaname?" He hit Kaname's lips gently with his finger "A fly will enter if you kept your mouth open like this"

Kaname lift his hand to touch his own cheek still in daze "What was that for?"

Zero's smile widened "An apology kiss, I'm sorry for letting you waiting all that time"

Kaname returned his smile, he stood and extended his hand towards him, Zero accepted that hand and when he stood he meets a strong chest, it took him seconds before he realised Kaname was hugging him.

He closed his eyes slowly, Kaname whispered in his ear "I was afraid that you might leave me for good Zero, thank you for proving me wrong"

* * *

Kaname gulped the blood-red drink before he let the glass cup fall on the floor under his feet. He watched the shattered glass, It was hard to control himself with Zero in his arms, that heavenly blood scent, that sweet yet bitter taste, that pure innocents, it just makes him wants him more. He frowns and rubbed his temple, his thirst for Zero's blood has worsened. if it kept that way he will end up biting the other, and Zero won't forgive him, he will hate him Again for it.

Zero was able to deal with his hatred towards him at last, if he bites him he won't do the same, he will hate him even more, so much more. Zero will be devastated, he trust him so much or he won't relax like that when he was between his arms.

He touched his cheek and his mind was in another place, hell that innocent kiss from Zero nearly drove him crazy. He throw himself lazily on the bed, Oh God he wants more!

His mind still in daze when he heard the door knocking, he sighed and stood up, he went to the door trying hard to make his mind work again. He still smell Zero's scent, has his imagination get wild?

He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly "Zero?"

Zero pouted "What you didn't know it was me? How surprising" he pushed Kaname aside and entered "Are you hiding something from me?" he looks closely in the room and frowned when he saw the shattered glass, he looks at Kaname and tilted his head questionably "What happened? Is something wrong Kaname?"

Kaname stare at Zero without hearing anything, a wrong time .. Zero came in a totally wrong time. He must get him out of here before ...

His gaze fell on Zero's soft lips, his pale smooth skin, his amazing lavender eyes, those thick eyelashes, that's wonderful soft silver hair. He walks slowly towards him and put his hand gently on his cheek "Zero.."

* * *

Zero stare at Kaname with a questioning gaze, Kaname seems different right now .. His gaze was like he was dreaming or something, that weird look in those eyes .. Was it affection? Longing? There's like something was burning inside those dark eyes .. But that fire was more like a buried fire, he just can see a glimpse from what's hidden, he couldn't put a finger on what it truly was..

Suddenly that look has disappeared, Kaname lowered his hand and turned his back on him, he walks away to stare out of the window.

Zero hesitated before he said "Kaname..."

Kaname cut him off "Listen Zero" he saw Kaname clutching his hands to fists "Don't get close to me ever again"

Zero's eyes widened in shock .. He said What? He stare at Kaname disbelieved. Kaname continued after a moment in a low voice "Please don't ask why Zero, just do what I said"

Zero shook his head, he doesn't want this! All he wants is to be with Kaname .. Why Kaname keeps pushing him away? Why?

He wiped his angry yet desperate tears before he went to Kaname and turned him around, he holds Kaname's shoulders with his hands then shouted "I will ask Why! You can't do this to me Kaname!" He digged his fingers further, he knew he hurts the other but somehow that's what he wants right now, he said in a shuddered voice "Why do you keep pushing me away? All I want is to be always by your side, I want to remove that empty gaze from your eyes, I want you to smile Kaname, I want you to be happy for once!" He lowered his head "At least tell me why or I don't even deserve to know?"

He saw Kaname stare at him silently, he lift his hand to wipe Zero's tear that run down his cheek but lowered it before he reached it. Zero wondered What's on Kaname's mind right now? It's the first time he saw him hesitated.

Suddenly Kaname pushed him towards the wall, he put his hand on the wall next to Zero's head "Fine .. You want to know why?"

Zero stare in awe when Kaname leaned his head on his shoulder, he sensed that Kaname was smelling him, and he felt Kaname's warm breaths on his neck, _could it be ..?_

He nearly sighed in relief when Kaname finely lift his head and his eyes still in the same colour, but there was again, the same burning gaze ..

Kaname leaned his head next to Zero's face and whispered in his ear "Forgive me for that Zero .." Before he know it Kaname's lips was on his, his eyes widened, Kaname was .. Kissing him?

Slowly he lost himself while Kaname was kissing him gently, if this was why Kaname wanted to push him away then it isn't a problem at all, he closed his eyes and let the questions in his mind for later. He felt as if he was dreaming. He put one hand gently on Kaname's cheek and the other ran through his soft dark hair.

Kaname pressed his body on the other's when he felt him responding, he nibbled on Zero's lower lip gently in attempt to let the other open his mouth.

Zero tried to prevent himself from moaning when he felt the warm body that was pressed on his, but when he felt Kaname nibbling his lower lip he gave up and let out a soft low moan.

He felt his knees weakened when Kaname entered his tongue into his mouth, he let out another low moan when Kaname kept kissing him like this, it was the first time, he felt like he was in heaven ..

When they finely parted to breath, he kept his gaze on Kaname's chest, he didn't want to meet Kaname's eyes right now, he was embarrassed. He stare at Kaname's black shirt that was half buttoned, seeing that view at this moment just made want more .. Still blushing he avert his gaze to somewhere else.

He felt Kaname's warm breaths on his neck again, he turned his slightly widened eyes to Kaname when he heard the hoarse voice "I must admit, You surprised me Zero"

Kaname's lips brushed on his neck lightly "Now that you knew one reason, you should be aware of the other as well"

No that can't be! He put his hands on Kaname's chest trying to push him away "No Kaname stop.."

He couldn't complete his words when an awful pain pierce through his skin.

His hand was shaking on Kaname's back, his eyes were wide open and staring blankly without seeing anything, all on his mind was ..

_**Why..?**_

* * *

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_Uncertain_

_Oh please_

_Save me and let me smile_

_Just make me all right_

_Over the bed of trees_

_My heart spins around_

_My howl in the dawn_

_To the isolated star_

_I dare to forgive you_

_Everything seems too far_

_But care for me tenderly_

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_


	9. I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better

**Author's Note:** hello there! Thanks for the amazing reviews guys I'm grateful :D

KaZe *Fighting!*

* * *

Kaname withdraw his fangs from the delicate pale neck as gently as he could, Zero has stopped resisting almost immediately. He didn't take much, just a small amount to quench his thirst and to show Zero his real feelings, and how dangerous he truly is.

He stepped back with a blank face, his gaze never left Zero, and he didn't make any attempt to clear Zero's blood from his lips and chin.

Zero was staring blankly on top of Kaname's head, his own head was leaning on the wall behind him, his exposed and slightly covered in blood neck was so inviting, his slightly parted lips and the shock was written all over his beautiful face. Kaname took another step back, Zero was like an injured innocent bird right now, it's all his fault. But he won't regret it, he did it for Zero's sake, Zero must know that he was walking on a dangerous ground, being around him, being nice to him, it will just make him have a deep feelings for Zero, and he did. In return he craved his blood, his touch, his love, he knew just this week .. He will end up hurting Zero even if he didn't want to, the best thing to do is to let Zero go.

If he just knew from the beginning, he wouldn't let any of this happen, he would have just throw some insults on this boy and he won't approach him again but he didn't .. He accepted the offering hand, he returned the warm smile, he recklessly allowed himself to Fall for this boy, to love this boy, who was after all .. His most hated person.

He took another step back, it's for the best if Zero hated him again isn't ? Even if he did hurt Zero right now, even if he just wants to hug him and comfort him right now, even if he wants to apologise, and wipe those tears that refuse to fall from the shock from Zero's long eyelashes. He won't apologise, he knows it won't work between them, Zero maybe had kissed him willingly, but he won't do the same thing in giving him his blood, and he .. Kaname, won't be able to live with that.

As much as he hate to admit, he won't be able to be around Zero anymore, smelling this delicious scent, seeing this pale neck without being able to sink his fangs into it. It's hard for him to control himself even in this moment, his eyes still in a scarlet colour, his fangs still throbbing painfully begging for more, and Zero's taste in his mouth doesn't help him at all, he must get Zero out of here .. Fast!

He said calmly "Zero.."

Zero didn't blink, he lowered his blank gaze to Kaname's face without changing his standing position. Kaname's heart ached, he shouldn't stop now, and he know the perfect way to make Zero snap out of it.

He holds Zero's gaze and took one step, two steps, Zero gasped before pulling out his gun and aiming at Kaname's head, his eyes are not blank anymore, it was full of pure hatred instead, Kaname almost smiled because of the ironic of the situation. Zero unconsciously put his hand on his neck where Kaname had bitten him, he hissed "Don't come any closer .. Vampire!"

Kaname just stood there, staring at Zero blankly with his red glowing eyes, he saw Zero shaking his head to himself slowly as if he was denying what's in front of his eyes. His hand trembled on the trigger, he asked in a low voice "Why?"

He continued when Kaname kept silent "Is that what you wanted from the beginning? Just to trick me then laugh at my face?!"

He walked towards the window and Never averting his eyes from Kaname, and his steady aim still on it's place "I should have known .. You were bored after you left Yuki, so you thought to play with my feelings to pass the time didn't you?"

Kaname stare at Zero's fragile form with a cold gaze, how much he wants to deny what Zero was saying, he absolutely have no free time to pass, can't Zero see that? All he wanted was Zero's gentle smile, his warm embrace, his strangely soft fingers to play in his hair, his tender caresses. He can't blame Zero for thinking like this, he wants him to think this way anyway, because it will be much easier.

When Zero shook his head violently a lost lonely tear made it's way and landed on Kaname's palm, he shuddered. He turned his back to Zero and prevent himself from clinching his hands to fists, he shouldn't show like he cares in any way. He nearly sighed in relief when he heard Zero opening the window and jumping outside, he must thought that giving him his back was his answer, and that's better.

He lift his hand to his lips and kissed the place where Zero's tear has landed, he still can hear Zero's running footsteps ' Yes, run as far as you can Zero, you put me into misery'

* * *

Zero closed his room door and locked it before leaning his back on it, what the hell just happened? He touched his neck where the bite marks has already disappeared but the burning ache still there, Kaname had .. Bitten him?!

He sighed and went to stare into the mirror, the blood on his neck has already dried, he should take a shower to remove this gross feeling away.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the cold water touched his body, he felt himself relaxing a bit. He ran his finger mindlessly on his lips, Kaname didn't just bit him, he also kissed him, a tender and passionate kiss. He hit the wall next to him angrily and cursed "Idiot! It's all a game to him, he was just playing with my feelings he .."

"... He just wanted me to help him forgetting Yuki, maybe he lied .. Maybe he still love her"

But ..

There was so much feelings between them, a lot of warm smiles, teasing, and ..

It was all an act, yes, who better in acting more than that pureblood monster?

These past months together was like a long dream, and it's time for him to wake up.

Since when they were able to forget their mutual hatred? He wasn't the only one who was hating Kaname, Kaname did say he also hated him in different occasions. How stupid of him to think that heartless monster was able to forget his hate so easily, to think that sadistic bastard Wanted to be his friend!

"Fool ..!"

Kaname did won after all, he succeed in giving him a lesson he won't forget, he gave him a hard slap on his face, he gave him a painful, un healing scar.

In the end, he just wished he never saw Kaname's empty gaze, Kaname's somber stare, Kaname's cold blank wine-red eyes, Kaname's wistful sad smile, seeing all this was the main reason he recklessly stepped and offered the other his friendship, and maybe .. His love. He offered it without thinking, forgetting who Kaname was, a heartless without feelings and selfish pureblood.

He leaned his head on the wall fighting his tears, Kaname doesn't worth crying upon, it was just a useless dreams, and it's time to wake up.

* * *

Zero glared hard at the idiot girls in front of him, he wasn't in the mood at all. Those girls seems quiet today, maybe they were frightened because they didn't seen him in this full mood for weeks. It's better if they got used to it from now on, they're the perfect choice to release his anger on right?

When he heard the door opening he tensed, his back was facing the door and he made no intention in turning around. He heard the vampires past him, but he didn't sense Kaname's aura around. He turned his head slightly to glance at the door, Kaname wasn't around at all. Due to his distracted attention the girls get wild in an instant, he blinked when he heard the sudden noise but before he could shout at them to shut the fuck up Ichijo's smiling face appeared in front of his. He took one step back and looked at Ichijo with confusion in his eyes, Ichijo's smile widened "You were looking for Kaname aren't you?"

Before Zero could deny what it's true Ichijo continued with the same bright smile "Don't worry about him Zero-kun he told me he is fine he just couldn't get enough sleep"

Zero turned his face to the side, he gritted his teeth "I'm not worried and obviously I don't care" he clenched his hands "So please don't mention that bastard's name in front of me"

Ichijo's smile dropped and he gave Zero a worried gaze "Did something happened between you two?"

He stare at Zero waiting for an answer but when Zero kept silent he sighed "You two aren't different from each other" he walked to follow the night class with slumping shoulders "I had a high hopes for you two, I still have .. Aagh .."

Zero watched the used to be a cheerful vampire walking with depressed aura. They aren't different from each other? What's that vampire meant by saying such a thing?! He wasn't like that arrogant devious pureblood in anyway, even if .. Even if the two of them were lonely somehow, he won't be the same as Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Two weeks had past, Zero throw himself on the couch in the Chairman office, where that idiot could be at this late hour? He wants to give his report and go to his room.

He sighed when his mind took his usual wonder, Kaname ...

He covered his face with his palm in frustration, he couldn't stop thinking about that heartless bastard ever since .. No matter how much he told himself not to, he always ends up thinking about him. Kaname never went to the classes ever since that day, and as Ichijo told him before, he isolated himself in his room.

The vampires kept sending him a death glares, it seems they believed that he was the reason for their beloved pureblood state. Although Zero couldn't understand that, Kaname was the one who pushed him away, he was the one who bit him, hurt him, not the other way around. Maybe the purblood have another things on his evil mind and they don't have a clue about it so they assumed he was the reason. Seriously .. What a bother!

He tensed when he felt the unmistakable aura nearby, his wide eyes focused on the door when he heard the calm footsteps that belongs to just one person, there is no mistake about who he was. He stare in awe when he felt the footsteps stopping just in front of the office door.

He wasn't ready to face him now, no he wasn't ready at all! He thought the first time he will see him again would be in front of the gates, where everyone else would be there, not just them alone!

Why that bastard still standing there?! Surely he wasn't intending to go back when he knew he was here?!

He was torn between the want to see him Right now and his fear of what would happen, why would he care anyway everything is already broken isn't ? He hissed between gritted teeth "How long do you intend on standing there? You know I won't shoot you"

Zero held his breath when he saw the doorknob moving, he lowered his gaze to the ground under the door. Slowly, he saw Kaname's neat shoes from the half open door, when Kaname finely stepped inside he lift his gaze to stare at him closely. Kaname was still holding the doorknob in his hand, and he wes returning Zero's confused gaze with a blank one. Zero stare at the pureblood in disbelieve, what caused the arrogant pureblood to be in such a state?! His cloths was as neat and perfect as usual but .. His slightly tan skin was pale, his body looked thinner, he remembered his cloth was fitting his body perfectly but it seems he had lost some weight this past two weeks, his eyes looked tired as if he didn't have a good sleep in days. All in all .. He looked miserable, as much as Zero hate to admit, he looked more miserable than before, but why?!

He swallowed the lump in his throat when Kaname finely nodded in acknowledgment "Kiryu"

Zero nodded in return but said nothing, he wasn't surprised at all when he heard what the other had addressed him by, but somehow he was disappointed.

His eyes never left Kaname's back who went to stand next to the window while his hand in his pocket. He wanted badly to ask him what's wrong .. He can't take watching him like this without doing nothing! But .. Kaname had pushed him away right? Kaname never wanted that comfort he was offering.

He lowered his head after a moment and a tired sigh escaped his lips, he didn't apologise even, what an arrogance. What did he think? No matter what a state he looked in, he is that pureblood bastard after all.

He jerked out of his thoughts when Kaname turned to face him "Can you pass the Chairman a note for me?"

Zero stare at Kaname for a moment before he nodded, Kaname walked to the door "Tell him I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for maybe .. A couple of months"

Zero's mouth dropped, _Kaname is leaving?!_

He stare wide eyes at Kaname's back whose hand was on the doorknob "Ichijo will take over my place, if the vampires misbehave he will punish them on my behalf"

He opened the door and took a step outside "Until then Kiryu .. Goodbye"

Zero stare with shock at the closed door in front of him, what about him? He will leave him here after everything happened between them?

_He will just .. leave ?!_

A creepy smile appeared on his face and he lift his hand to wipe his stupid pathetic tears ..

_"At least he cared enough to say goodbye"_

* * *

**AN :** Noo the next chapter will be the finale chapter for this story! I don't want my first story to come to an end no *holding back the unwanted tears*


	10. Stay For Me

**Author's Note:** I apologies for the delayed everyone! To tell the truth I didn't want to post the last chapter until I think the story is complete enough! I have edited what I could in the first 4 chapters as it were so full of errors more than the latest ones, I know it's all need an edit but I hope I'll find the time to do it.

Thank u everyone for the amazing reviews, as always I really do appreciate them :D

* * *

**Stay For Me**

_**It's gonna take forever to get over you**_

_**And I don't think this pain`s gonna go away**_

_**Scars left when it's said and done remain**_

* * *

Zero stayed quietly waiting for the Chairman to comeback, his tears has already dried, if Kaname wants to leave so be it. There was nothing between them after all, it was just a stupid game to Kaname, and a pathetic dream for Zero.

That's what you get when trusting a pureblood, when loving a pureblood.

He sighed and turned his gaze to the window, Kaname will leave, he wonders where he will go to? And for how long he will be away? A couple of months? What's that supposed to mean?!

However deep down, and from the look that was on Kaname's face, he knew that Kaname will be gone forever. He won't comeback, and if he did, it will be just for a brief moment to check on his vampires. He won't be a student at this Academy again.

He closed his eyes forcefully and clinched his hands to fists "Stupid..!"

He kept his expressions indifferent when he sensed the Chairman coming, everything will be okay if Kaname left right?! He won't suffer every time he sees him around, he won't ask himself why the other didn't attend the classes, he won't be bothered at all.

He stood when Cross entered and noticed his presence "What took you so long?"

The cheerful ex-hunter smiled sheepishly and gestured to the book in his hand "I got a new cooking book! Isn't that awesome?!"

Zero inhaled deeply, he turned his gaze away and said in a cold tone "Kuran asked me to tell you, he will be leaving for a couple of months"

Cross blinked for a moment before he put the book on his desk and adjusted his glasses "Did he come here?"

He nodded still keeping his gaze on the window and staring at the dark sky outside "Yeah, he came here before awhile ago. He also said that Ichijo will take over his place"

Cross dropped his body on his chair with a sigh "I see"

Zero walked lazily to the window, he lift his hand and touched the cold glass with his pale fingers. He muttered mindlessly more to himself than to the other "_He won't be back isn't he?_"

He kept his gaze focused on the darkness outside when Cross sighed deeply "I don't think so, there's nothing keeps him here anymore"

His hand froze when he heard that statement, that's true, aside from Yuuki, there's nothing keeps Kaname in the Academy other than to insure the peace. He never will be a reason for Kaname to stay, he is just a pawn to Kaname to play with isn't he?

He lowered his slightly shaking hand to his side. There's a question still lingers on his mind, he kept his voice indifferent when he asked "Chairman, why do Purebloods sometimes drink lower vampire's blood?"

He clinched his hands unconsciously, there might be a reason, maybe Kaname was hiding something. He was also curious, why does he want _Kaname's blood_ and not Yuuki's?! Although it's just a blood! The headmaster might answer that as well.

He held his breath when Cross answered calmly "There's a lot of reasons Zero-Kun, sometimes they drink from other vampires to avoid attacking the innocents. As you already know Purebloods are different from the other vampires, so the lower vampires blood might be just like the humans blood to the others. However in some special cases, Purebloods are much more affected by their feelings, they crave the blood of the ones they love. As you already heard, there are a lot of them turned insane after their mates death or even killed themselves" Cross sighed deeply "Although they are the most powerful monsters, they also _the most pitiful creatures_"

Zero stared wide-eyes at the darkness in front of his eyes, _**Craving blood?**_

_Could it be..?!_

No! no way Kaname would crave his blood! But .. The way his eyes were gazing at him before he had bitten or even kissed him. The _longing_ he saw in those dark eyes, that _desire_, could it be true?!

He drowned a shaking breath, Kaname had warned him before didn't he? He had asked him to go away, he told him to not get close to him again.

_There might be .._

_There's still hope!_

He should ask Kaname himself, he clinched his hands. He will be devastated if he was wrong, but he might lose Kaname for good if he didn't give it a try!

He sighed and excused himself from the smiling Chairman. He closed the door behind him, he should go and sees him right now.

He froze when he saw Yuuki in front of him ..

_Yuuki._

His eyes widened when she smiled "You shouldn't waste your time here Zero, or you will lose your only chance!"

He blinked "What..?"

She smiled sadly "I'm sorry Zero, I know I was selfish in keeping you away from Kaname-sinpai. I might not forgave him yet but I want you to be happy even if it was with him"

He hesitated "Yuuki.."

She cuts him off "I have seen the way he looks at you. He never stared at me like that, he was always holding back when it was about me but with you .. Well."

He tilted his head in confusion before she patted him on the back "Don't worry about me I have Hanabu.. Oh I mean Aido-sinpai!"

He ruffled her hair gently when she giggled "Thank you Yuuki"

She pushed him forward still smiling "Hurry up time is almost up!"

He nodded before he ran as fast as he could,

_Please god I beg you, don't make him leave me. Please let him stay For me._

* * *

He stopped in front of Kaname's door. The building was empty and this is something he was thankful for. He took a sharp breath before he opened the door quietly. Kaname must had sensed his presence already so why bother to knock?!

He entered and closed the door softly behind him. He leaned on the door and surveyed the room by his eyes, it was almost dark, there was just a dim light allowing him to notice the figure who was lounging on the couch with an arm thrown over his face. The other arm hung over the edge of the couch in a fist. He sighed as his eyes took notice to the open suitcase on the bed, it was half full of clothes.

He stood there allowing his eyes to memorize the other's beautiful body, the soft dark brown hair, the slightly tanned skin. He blinked when Kaname cuts off his thoughts "What do you want?"

He grimaced at the cold tone, this might be hard, but he have to do it. He walked slowly to the couch, he hesitated before he knelt next to the other. He kept his face indifferent when Kaname moved his arm from his blank eyes and arched a perfect eyebrow. He asked bluntly "Do you want my blood?"

He felt satisfied when he saw Kaname's eyes widened slightly, he smirked before he leaned closer to the now tense body. He held Kaname's now wary gaze and ran his finger on the other's neck gently and noticed how his body shuddered under the small touch "Who knows?! Maybe you are craving it?"

He hissed when Kaname pushed him back roughly, he hit the floor and winced at the hard impact. He couldn't regained his breaths when Kaname straddled him to the ground and grabbed him roughly by his collar "What exactly are you playing at?!"

He wasn't surprised at all with how violent Kaname was, if anything it just make everything like Cross had said. There's no way that Kuran would be affected by something other than that, because it's out of his control. He glared back at the cold wine-red eyes and knew the other was furious, well if he was mistaken, he would be dead for good "I'm just confirming a suspect. If you wanted my blood why didn't you say so?! It's not like I'm going to refuse!"

Kaname's grip on his collar loosened, he stared at him for a moment before he let go of him completely "I know you won't refuse, you think you owe me something, but you are not"

He frowned at what he heard, Kaname knew he won't refuse_?! So why the hell he didn't ask him?!_

Kaname answered the question in Zero's eyes "If it would be just once I might tell you but.."

He saw Kaname clinching his fists and let the remaining part of the sentence to hung in the air. He put his hand gently on Kaname's cheek and suppressed a heavy sigh "You could have told me, you were about to make unforgivable mistake you know? I wouldn't have forgave you if you left me like this"

He smiled when he saw the war inside those dark wine-red eyes, he knows that Kaname was preventing himself from taking his blood at the moment. He admired the other's control power, and the position they were in right now wasn't helping at all.

He moved his hand from Kaname's cheek and rested it behind his head instead before he leaned him closer "Take it, we will talk after that"

He sighed when he saw the hesitation in the now hungry red glowing eyes "Come on Kaname, believe me it's okay if it was you, just be gentle"

He held his breath when Kaname leaned his head closer to his neck, he shuddered when he felt Kaname's warm breaths on his skin. He heard Kaname whispering into his ear "Despite my actions, _I love you Zero_, push me away if I took too much"

He felt his heart pounding firmly inside his chest, he closed his eyes,

_He said he loves me .._

_It will be alright._

He put his arms around the other's and brought him closer, he tangled his fingers in the soft brown locks and whispered softly "I love you too"

He tightened his hold on Kaname when he felt the other's soft lips on his skin, Kaname was kissing him gently. He bit his lower lip when he felt Kaname licking the spot before biting down gently.

He inhaled a shaking breath when he felt his blood was drowning from him slowly. It isn't really that painful, maybe he was afraid of it because he was shocked before, but now ..

He groaned softly and lowered his hands from Kaname's hair to his back and shoulder, he forced his body down gently. He wanted a close contact so badly, to his surprise Kaname obeyed and purred softly. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning when he felt the warm body that pressed on him completely. He clinched the other's shirt when his feelings became too much, he didn't noticed the blood that ran down his chin from his wounded lip.

He closed his eyes forcefully when Kaname finished drinking and was now licking his wound clean. He opened them again when he felt Kaname sitting up, he nearly groaned at the loss of the contact.

He ran his shaking fingers through his hair, he was feeling dazed. He knew it wasn't because of the blood loss, Kaname didn't take too much, apparently it's because the strong feelings that overcome him. He focused his gaze on Kaname who was eyeing him with a worried gaze "Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly and sat up slowly "Yeah"

He blinked when he saw Kaname's gaze rested on his lips, he heard Kaname's velvet voice "You really know how to seduce me Zero, how careless of you to waste your blood like that"

He held his breath when Kaname licked his chin slowly, he shuddered "Kaname.."

Kaname licked his wounded lip gently before he leaned back "You said you love me as well Zero, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly with a questioning gaze, Kaname took a deep breath "Do you know what's that mean?"

Zero smiled warmly and took Kaname's hand in his gently "I'll give you my blood Kaname and I'm not afraid if it was you"

He stared surprised when Kaname lowered his head suddenly and his soft bangs prevented him from seeing his eyes, apparently he avoided his gaze "It's not just like that" his hold on Zero's hand tightened "You should be aware about how dangerous I'm. I do love you Zero, but I don't want you to live uncomfortably with me"

He smiled at Kaname's truthful words, he put his hand gently on the other's cheek causing him to lift his _sorrowful gaze_ towards him. He felt his heart ached when he saw that gaze, _the beginning of his love to this pureblood in front of him. An empty yet sorrowful eyes._

"I love you Kaname" he smirked "I'll stuck by your side even if you were a pain in the ass"

He saw the amusement flickers inside those wine-red eyes before Kaname leaned to kiss him gently on his lips "I'll show you just how pain in the ass I could be"

Zero yelled when Kaname pushed him down on the floor "Pervert!"

* * *

Takuma smiled to himself when he stood in front of Kaname's door, tonight there wasn't a suffocating aura from Kaname's room, and he was thankful for that.

He knocked on the door "Kaname we are leaving to classes right now" he waited for a moment before he continued "Zero-Kun isn't with Yuuki in front of the gates do you want me to look out for him?"

He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for the answer, his eyes widened when he heard the calm voice instead of the cold tone he expected or to be ignored like usual "Actually Takuma, I don't think he will be amused if you found him at the moment" he blinked when he heard the amusement in Kaname's voice "Truthfully he might shoot you with Bloody Rose"

Takuma blinked again when he heard a light 'Och!' Then he heard Kaname chuckles. Is Zero there with him?! He smiled sheepishly "Okay I won't risk it"

He intended to walk away when he heard Kaname's voice again "No classes for me today Takuma, make sure no one will bother us"

"As you wish Kaname"

He went away with a bright smile on his face.

Zero hissed angrily "You shouldn't have said that!"

Kaname smiled innocently "Why not?"

Zero scowled but didn't answer, Kaname kissed him gently on the forehead before he brought him closer to his bare chest "You are too fun to tease Zero"

Zero relaxed between the warm arms and lift his eyes to stare at Kaname with a smirk "Are you still leaving?"

Kaname buried his nose in the soft silver locks and inhaled the sweet scent deeply "Not after the love you showed me last night"

Zero punched him on his shoulder causing him to chuckle softly "Bastard!"

He smiled warmly and rest his head on the other's chest "Are you feeling content Kaname?"

He nuzzled Kaname's chest when he felt him playing with his hair "I'm, as long as you are by my side"

He lift his head after a moment to stare silently at the depth of Kaname's wine-red eyes, they aren't empty like they used to be, their gaze isn't sorrowful, they aren't lifeless anymore. He couldn't get enough of watching it, the _deep warmth_ in Kaname's beautiful eyes like he saw in his dream.

_'Finely,_

_I saw it,_

_That gaze,_

_The genuine happiness and warmth in My pureblood's amazing eyes.'_

* * *

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

**The End.**

* * *

**AN:** My first story has just ended *sniff*

Thank u everyone who read, reviewed, or added the story to their favorites and alerts. Thank you so much for those who supported me :)

Oh god I just love this song so much as well as Kaname's empty yet sad eyes.

Good work out there Zero -_-


End file.
